


【快新】合约恋爱

by Hayashi_L



Series: Diamond Cut Diamond [19]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Actor!Kudou Shinichi, Alternate Universe, M/M, Singer!Kuroba Kaito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_L/pseuds/Hayashi_L
Summary: 你是我的逢场作戏，还是此生唯一？
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Diamond Cut Diamond [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304894
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> \- 题目其实就很清楚了，俗套爱情故事
> 
> \- 歌手斗×演员新，我流架空艺能圈
> 
> Find me on LOFTER <https://untiltheday-beacon.lofter.com/>
> 
> You can comment on me in any language. Thank you for all the comments!

“哈——？结——婚？！”工藤的声音骤然拔高，手机都给吓掉了，“哐当”一声砸在办公桌上。

灰原不满地乜了他一眼，嫌弃道：“我刚才说了那么一长串，你就只听到了这个？”

工藤自知做得不厚道，刚才听着听着就走了会儿神，反正自己在她面前没多少形象，他索性趴在桌上，讨好般地瞅着她，示意她再说得清楚一些。

“我是说，经过团队的讨论，现在的最优方案有两个：一，合约恋爱；二，结婚。但我个人觉得，你应该比较想循序渐进？”

“你这词用得……”工藤的嘴角抽了抽，“‘循序渐进’什么的，搞得好像‘合约恋爱’后我就一定会和那个人结婚似的。”

灰原挑眉：“哟，您这是这么快就决定‘合约恋爱’了？” 

“拜托，你起先在说什么我还是有听的好吧？”工藤实在是很想翻白眼，但是碍于自家经纪人的毒舌功力，他只得作罢，“会议记录我看了，别的方案确实都不太行得通，但我总不可能为这种破事结个婚吧？但恋不恋爱……我还得考虑一下。”

“那行，给你半天时间考虑，”灰原难得这么快松口，而且还慷慨地给出了半天时间——但她当然不可能让工藤就这么“闲”上半天，她迅速从怀里抱着的文件袋中抽出一沓纸，拍在工藤趴在桌上的脑袋前，“这叠是和我们工作室关系还不错的公司里头的艺人的简历，吉田和圆谷那边审了一遍，没什么问题。我还没翻，你一会儿看的时候我也一起看一下。你边考虑着边看看这些简历，没准就和什么人看对眼了。”

工藤在脑内缓缓打出一排问号，忍不住吐槽道：“‘看对眼’难道不是一种双向关系吗？”

灰原似笑非笑地站在办公桌前俯视着工藤：“现在是纠结这种不重要的东西的时候吗？”

“大小姐，不，大经纪人，我马上看！”工藤在灰原的眼刀攻击之下立即端正地坐好，开始翻阅起手边的那一沓简历。

灰原从旁边拉了张椅子过来，也在办公桌前坐下，和工藤面对面。她给自己倒了杯温白开，审视般地看着工藤，缓缓开口：“团队是不可能在这个时候给你出什么炒CP之类的主意的，在这个麻烦的关口，这样太蠢了。至于合约恋爱，你自己爱考虑那就先考虑着吧，反正最后也基本就这样了，除非你自己能想出更好的办法。”她喝了口温水，润润喉，继续道，“差不多定都定下来了，那现在可以说了吧，你背后的那位金主大人是？”

工藤挑剔地翻看着简历，微微皱起眉头，虽然简历上的人不至于说是什么歪瓜裂枣，但他就是怎么看都不顺眼。他呼了口气，回答道：“其实那些报道基本没错，至少大方向上没问题。”

灰原饶有兴致地挑了挑眉：“虽然我不觉得你会被富婆包养，但你这么说，难不成真是？”语气中显然都是戏谑和怀疑。

昨天晚上，“优质男演员工藤新一疑似被富婆包养”的新闻满天飞，网络社交平台上随手一刷就都是和这则新闻相关的配图。

狗仔拍到的照片画质不算很清晰，无法完全看清工藤和富婆的脸，但也不模糊，照片上的男人的侧脸和身形都看得出是工藤。——这从某种意义上来说倒称得上是“中庸之道”了。

再加上当时有粉丝把在那附近的商场和该餐厅偶遇工藤的照片兴奋地传上社交平台——本意是想分享喜悦，但谁知道竟会成为绯闻的辅助证据，衣着与行踪都完美契合，工作室根本无法“澄清”那不是工藤本人。

而在那之后，各种关于工藤的大大小小的黑料潮水般涌上互联网，有所谓“实锤”的和只有所谓“业内人士的聊天记录截图”的，真真假假混在一起，工藤的铁粉们就算战斗能力再强也没办法一一去辟谣澄清。

业内明眼人都看得出这是场蓄谋已久的针对工藤的攻击。

工藤作为演员，一向敬业又能吃苦，演技也是没话说。他自一部新锐导演的小成本文艺片出道，一片好评也没有骄傲自满，依旧在不断地磨练演技。他拿过“最佳新人”和“最佳男配角”，但陪跑时也从不会心有不满，只会继续砥砺前行。前不久的电影节上，他不负众望地斩获“最佳男主角”和“最佳男演员”。

但兴许优秀的人总是容易招致嫉妒，这场针对性的抹黑来得莫名其妙却又来势汹汹。即使工作室及时发布了声明，互联网上也还是已经有不少路人对那些黑料信以为真了。——毕竟，他们没有对这场“黑子的狂欢”的“源头”进行澄清。

“确实是和富婆一起吃饭，地点也没错，不过不姓‘藤峰’，”工藤故作无奈地叹了口气，“是姓‘工藤’。”

“啊？”

“我妈啊，工藤有希子，”工藤无奈地笑了笑，“我昨晚和她一起吃饭，在藤峰集团旗下的西餐厅。我外公外婆姓‘藤峰’。”

灰原差点被水给呛到：“……你妈裹得真严实，严实得我都看不出来。但……她还是不想暴露身份是吗？”

工藤的父母在国内几乎算是无人不知无人不晓。

他的父亲真名是工藤优作，从未向媒体透露过自己的真名和真容，长期以“暗夜男爵”的笔名创作推理小说，早在十多年前就已经是闻名全国的推理小说家了，哪怕在世界上都有不小的知名度。

而他的母亲真名是工藤有希子，同她丈夫一样，除却亲朋好友，没有人知道她的真名。她是多年前的影后，艺名是“江户川文代”，拥有天使面孔、魔鬼身材和炉火纯青的演技，虽然现在已经息影——坊间传闻是嫁给外籍丈夫后出国定居——但不论男女老少，谁的梦里能没有当年的影后呢？

虽说“影后嫁给外籍丈夫后出国定居”这件事只是传闻，但工藤夫妇现在的确是定居美国洛杉矶，基本不回国了。

“反正我被‘放养’已经习惯了，而且我也不想靠着他们的名声上位什么的。这种事情根本没必要利用他们来澄清……”工藤手上翻简历的动作忽然停下，说话的声音也越来越小。

他的眼睛不自觉地睁大，这是……

工藤把刚翻到的这份简历抽出来，在桌面上转了一百八十度，摆在了灰原面前。他清了清嗓子，郑重地宣布：“就这个了。”

“哈——？！这么快？！”灰原震惊得如同之前只听到“结婚”这个词时的工藤，鼻梁上架着的装饰用的平光镜都差点因为面部表情的瞬间变化而滑下去。

灰原的视线在面前的这份简历和工藤的脸之间反复交替，然后低头死死盯着简历上的照片，目不转睛。

照片上的人长得很好看，这一点毋庸置疑。这个人有着哪怕是露眉露耳的证件照都掩饰不了的姣好容貌，倘若将其扔入人群中，必然是最夺目的那颗星。眼睛很大，一对蓝眸炯炯有神，蓝得干净清澈又摄人心魄。笑得挺灿烂的，唇红齿白，露出的小虎牙给这张脸又添了几分俏皮。头发并没有刻意打理的痕迹，微乱，但也彰显了一种不羁感。性别……男，但现在同性婚姻已经合法化，这也不成问题。但是……

低头盯着照片沉默了两分钟后，灰原猛地抬起头，盯着工藤的眼睛，难以置信地、一字一顿地开口：“但你为什么要挑和你长得几乎一模一样的黑羽快斗？”

“因为他和我一样好看啊。”工藤回答得理所当然。

灰原一头雾水：自家艺人什么时候脸皮这么厚了？他对外的形象难道不是什么谦谦君子不矜不伐吗？

工藤伸出手去，屈起食指，指尖缓缓戳了戳黑羽的照片，状似随意地补充：“不是你说的吗，让我以后找对象要找个和我一样好看的？”

灰原无语地露出半月眼：“……我就是那么随口一说，你还真当我在夸你？不是，这个不重要，重点是，你怎么突然就定下来这个方案了，还这么快就选了一个人？”

工藤满脸郑重，眼神诚恳地对灰原说：“就他了，我觉得很合适。”说完，他还觉得不够似的，又无比肯定地点了点头，认真得仿佛在许下一生一世的诺言。

从来都是把工藤说得哑口无言的灰原，在这短短的半个小时内，把带工藤这几年的沉默的份额都给补满了。——工藤会同意“合约恋爱”这个方案她丝毫不意外，意外的是他决定人选决定得太快了，而且还选了个和自己长得过分相似的人，也根本没有继续看剩下的那些简历的意思。

灰原从满心怀疑地和工藤反复确认，一直到十分钟后相信他真的没有在骗她，表情随着答案的肯定而重回波澜不惊。

她把桌上的其他简历塞进桌边的碎纸机里，单独拿走了黑羽的简历。“那行，既然你这么想要这个黑羽快斗，那我现在就去和他的经纪人接洽。不过我得先给你预个警，黑羽快斗的咖位不比你小，而这次是我们单方面地求助别人，简历也是因为我们工作室和那边公司的关系一直十分良好才拿到的，黑羽那边最终答不答应还不知道。”

碎纸机工作的“咔啦”声里，工藤双手交叉，托着下巴，笑得十分欠揍：“我相信你可以搞定的，灰原大经纪人。”

**\- TBC -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写得超快乐  
>  ~~写工藤一家真的很杰克苏~~  
>  下一章快斗本体一定会出场  
>  ~~说起来，这好像是我第一次正儿八经地开连载……~~


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 斗在这章的中后部分出场

灰原在黑羽所在公司的会客室里见到白马的时候非常惊讶。

他们是大学时候同专业的友人，两人的成绩都好得惊人，每次不是你第一就是我第一。他们关系不错，为人也友善，在学业上自然是良性竞争。但他们并非科班出身的经纪人，不仅如此，本科的专业更是与此相差甚远的精密工学。而且……灰原只知道自己是阴差阳错地跨了行，但不知道白马也走上了这条路。在她的印象中，白马家里有个公司，据当时白马所说，长辈是属意把公司留给他管理的，而且他本科毕业后去英国留学了，虽然她不太记得清了，但他学的专业似乎就是工商管理类的。

灰原和白马匆匆打了个招呼，没忍住发问：“你怎么……？我记得黑羽君之前的经纪人不是你吧？”

白马事前收到了消息，知道来的是灰原，所以并未显露出多少惊讶。他知道灰原的来意，也知道如果合作顺利达成，将会是双方的互利互惠。——毕竟，黑羽这边也遇到了一些麻烦，虽然不像工藤那边的问题那样轰动，但也足够让黑羽及其团队痛不欲生了。

“有段时间了，只是没有公开说而已。”白马微不可闻地叹了口气，“他之前的经纪人是柴崎先生。柴崎先生在圈子里待的时间久，经验丰富，工作能力很强，但之前他的父母生了场重病，险些没救过来。他们康复后，柴崎先生就和看破红尘似的，很快就辞职退圈了，辞呈上写着‘陪伴父母才是第一要务’。”白马喝了口水，润润嗓子，继续道，“至于我，是觉得管公司太无聊了，既然父母那边还有可信赖的人可以管理公司，那我正好也不想这么早就接手。——哦对，我忘了和你说，这家娱乐公司就是我本科时候和你说过的我家的公司。刚好我和黑羽以前就认识，于是我就从柴崎先生那里接过了这份工作。我们以前接触的时候他给我的印象很好，没想到啊，我是给自己找了份罪受。”白马倒不是在认真嘲讽，语气里都是调侃。

灰原失笑：“黑羽快斗……不好管吧？”

虽然黑羽和工藤一个是乐坛的一个是影坛的，到目前为止，资源上没有重叠的部分，但毕竟都在艺能界内，灰原自然是听说过不少黑羽的“丰功伟业”。——绅士的时候够绅士，待人接物皆是彬彬有礼，但㨃无良媒体的时候也是真毒舌，能不带一个脏字地把递上话筒的记者及其背后团队从头到脚损上不止一遍。黑羽自己是爽了，事后自家团队的公关部倒是累得慌，好在现在也不知是怎么了，粉丝和路人就吃这一套，还夸赞黑羽为“真性情”。

白马又叹了口气：“我后来听人说他高中和大学的时候就很折腾了，没想到以前他只是在意思意思。不过，就算他的性子有些恶劣，但追他的人还真是不少。”白马说到这里，不动声色地顺口转了个话题，“说到这个，我想我们该谈一下正事了。”

灰原面上严肃了些，从包里取出随身携带的笔记本和笔，示意白马可以开始说了。

“在接到你的消息后，我们团队立马就这个方案进行了讨论。讨论的时候黑羽就在旁边，他答应了。”白马顿了顿，继续道，“和你把我们这边的情况说清楚也没有关系，或者说，这是义务。不光是你们那边遇到了麻烦，我们这边也摊上了破事。现在同性婚姻已经合法化了，所以艺人的性取向已经不是什么大问题了。黑羽在这轮巡演前被一些女明星纠缠得厉害，他受不了了，就公开说了自己是同性恋——这是事实，只是之前一直觉得这属于私生活范畴，没必要对大众坦明而已。”

灰原微眯起眼：“……我好像猜到了是什么情况了。”

“估计和你猜的八九不离十吧。”白马无奈地摇了摇头，“坊间不是有种说法叫‘弯仔别碰直男’吗？但黑羽既然都公开性向了，他们仅有的顾忌便都不成问题了。所以，巡演的这段时间里，他反而被更多男人纠缠上了，网红、男模、三十八线男歌手等等的都有——上个月的巡演里还有个男模不知道怎么搞的，跑到了演出后台里，把我们都给吓了一跳。他们也未必是真喜欢他，其中一些人的团队在网上疯狂碰瓷我们这边，每天都有很多东西要公关，不胜其烦，头都大了。”

灰原唇角挂起标准弧度：“那倒是正好了，互利互惠。”

“但我有件事得和你确认一下，工藤君的那些黑料应该全部都是假的吧？”

“对，没有一个是真的。”灰原想了想，补充了一句，“我知道你最担心的是所谓的‘包养绯闻’，但那不是什么富婆金主，而是个……不方便透露身份的人。你放心，工藤和那人之间不存在任何交易关系，只是非常寻常地吃了顿饭而已。这件事之后可以让工藤单独和黑羽君细说。”

“那行。黑羽之前还自嘲说‘随便来个什么人都好’，没想到能遇上工藤君这么好的合作对象。”

灰原挑眉，语速放缓、声音加重：“嗯？随便什么人？”灰原大经纪人的原则：自家艺人只有自己能骂，至于别人，一边去吧。

“当然不是说工藤君，”白马失笑，“我们可是好好看过资料的。既然双方都同意的话，那接下来，我们两边团队得尽快讨论一下合约的细节了，以便趁早公关。说起来，黑羽现在刚好就在公司里，既然你都来这儿了，就顺便见一面吧——虽然以后见面的机会也不少。”

灰原之前还担心和合约的另一方的合作会是单方面的求助，这样就必须应允对方许多好处，而且在未来利益上有冲突的时候，多半还得将嘴边的肥肉拱手让人。但如果是黑羽的话，这些预想的难题便全都不攻自破了。

黑羽是名红了好多年的歌手，创作才华与唱功兼具。他比工藤早三年出道——他一直不把以前参加歌舞比赛、选秀节目夺冠当作是出道，以一张轰动国内乐坛的专辑正式出道，专辑名为《落石》——当然不可能是“落井下石”的那个“落石”。这张专辑和它的名字一样，往口味愈发挑剔的观众的心湖中轰然投入落石，平湖也被掀起了惊涛骇浪。而专业人士们对这张专辑的评价也是相当之高，连“国内乐坛何其有幸出现黑羽快斗”这样极高的赞誉都不吝用上。

工藤若是和黑羽合约恋爱的话，显然不会是所谓“扶贫”，当然，凭工藤的人气和实力，也不是什么“抱大腿”。一个是演员，一个是歌手，分别立足与影坛与乐坛，资源上如无意外是不会有冲突的。而且两人的国民度都很高，口碑也是极好，这样的结合只会得到更多的祝福，而不是非议。——毕竟，如今的粉丝们对于艺人的恋情早已从多年前的“抨击”转为现在的“包容”了。

黑羽敲了敲会客室的门，而后自行推门而入，对着灰原就绽开了一个能迷死男女老少的灿烂笑容——尽管灰原并不吃这一套。

黑羽把神秘地背在身后的手伸到灰原面前，拇指和食指的指腹赫然拈着一枝红玫瑰。“有点仓促，从办公室里的花瓶里抽的，但希望美丽的小姐能喜欢。”

灰原面上毫无波澜地接过了，而白马则是一脸见怪不怪的表情，解释道：“他就这样，习惯就好。”

灰原面无表情地说：“小朋友，我可是比你大三岁呢，这种哄小女孩的伎俩对我没用。”

黑羽笑意不减：“我可不是在哄您，只是想表达，灰原小姐始终年轻貌美。”

“行了，别贫，以后我们见面的机会多着呢。”灰原把话题扯回正事上，“我今天过来你们公司的目的，黑羽君想必已经知道了——关于您和我的艺人工藤新一合约恋爱的事情。如无意外，中午双方团队就会进行细节上的讨论，并敲定最终方案，今天这个方案就会开始运作了。”

黑羽点了点头，表示自己一切OK，又想了想，对灰原说：“工藤新一……我们之前见过的，在夏川导演办的酒会上。工藤君有演过夏川导演的电影吧？我也给她的电影唱过主题曲，就都被邀请去参加酒会了。”黑羽摆出标准微笑，完美地露出八颗小白牙，“既然都是合约恋爱的关系了，那我想友情提示灰原小姐一下：您的艺人酒量貌似不太好。这么说似乎不太对，准确来说是——见过酒量差的，没见过那么差的，两杯就倒下了。而且工藤君在参加酒会前似乎没试过酒量，那样很危险的。好在最后他应该是被助理扶上专用车了。”

灰原想起那次自己是有事出远门了。夏川导演的酒会邀请函虽然派人送到工作室里了，但实在要推掉这个邀约也不是不行。

但是，工藤给她打电话说自己酒量很好，而且和夏川导演合作得很好，希望今后还能和她再次合作，她便同意了他去参加那场酒会。

结果当天夜里，助理就给灰原打电话汇报了工藤在酒会上喝醉了这件事。

她一想起这件事就来气——

好小子，酒会前信誓旦旦地说自己的酒量好得很，助理被他反复忽悠得便也没一直盯着，不知道他到底喝了几杯，结果居然是两杯就倒下了吗？难怪以前从不参加酒会。

灰原在听到黑羽说的“两杯倒”以后，表情就变得微妙起来，搞得黑羽和白马都不太明白现在的情况了，心里莫名浮上一丝丝紧迫感。但她很快便调整过来，挂上一副标准的经纪人专用表情，说：“这些话，我想，黑羽先生可以当面和工藤说，顺便增进增进感情，在狗仔的镜头前也能演得更好一些。”

毕竟，工藤和黑羽之前都秉持着从不炒作的原则，连CP都没有炒过，更别说合约恋爱了。虽说一个演戏演得好，一个MV拍得也不错，但这种事……也许还真不太会。

**\- TBC -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~开篇需要解释的东西比较多，就……也不能不写嘛，诸位就凑合着看吧~~  
>  这一章也写得很快乐，莫名其妙日更了ry  
>  ~~杰克苏快新~~  
>  斗的出场真的很普通很寻常……  
> 下一章快新开始“合约期”了


	3. 03

昨天晚上，国民演员工藤新一被包养的绯闻及各种不知真假的黑料在互联网上传得轰轰烈烈。

而今天晚上，在昨晚的风波出现还不到二十四小时的时间里，又一件大事轰动全网，强势地霸占了好几条热搜。

工藤和黑羽的社交账号一前一后地更新了动态——

工藤新一：  
只是和某人吃个饭而已@黑羽快斗

黑羽快斗：  
没想到和男朋友吃个饭也会被拍，那就顺便公开一下吧@工藤新一

确实，狗仔卖给各大八卦媒体的新闻是“工藤新一与神秘富婆共进晚餐”。人们看到这类标题后，自然会先入为主地认为和工藤在一起的人就是“女性”。但是，那位所谓的“富婆”一身中性的黑色长袖长裤，还戴着中性的帽子，没穿高跟鞋，包裹得严严实实的，看不出身形，更看不出性别。而且，工藤和“她”是在包厢里用餐的，服务生上齐餐品前，“她”都保持着全副武装。

——简而言之，除了狗仔，没人说那是“女性”。

既然连灰原都说那位“富婆”裹得她都看不出来是谁——这还是建立在她认识本尊的情况下，那么，更遑论不明真相的其他人了。

一向没有太大交集——除了两人的相貌偶尔会被拿出来比较——的双方粉丝群体瞬间炸开了，毫无预兆地就被自家正主通知他已恋爱的新闻。要命的是，粉丝们还没办法嫌弃什么，毕竟正主的恋爱对象优秀得过分，两人般配得很，现下他们除了被正主按头嗑CP，好像什么别的事都干不了。

现在的粉丝相当优秀，正主只是发了条公开恋情的动态，他们就把双方的交集都给扒了个底朝天。

在他们公开恋情之前，多数的唯粉都属于对另一方有路人好感的那种。两边都喜欢的粉丝也有，只是一般不会想到给他们拉郎CP这个层面上。而在公开恋情之后，双方唯粉扒来扒去，无一不是发现两人更加般配，以前从未有人提起过的“快新”，一夜之间入股了数不胜数的CP粉。

两人在公开活动中正儿八经的同框其实是没有的——关于这一点，新入股的CP粉们有些失望。但是，看在他们所活动的领域不同的份上，能有参加同一活动的记录也是极好的。

粉丝们不扒还好，一扒起来便发现了这对小情侣许多暗戳戳的细节糖。

四年前，工藤主演了夏川导演的电影《逆流》，而黑羽也被邀请创作并演唱该电影的主题曲。除却以前的那些拼盘晚会和艺术盛典，这应当算是两人第一次的正式交集。最后电影路演的时候黑羽因为档期原因全都没能去成，但当天黑羽的机场照上出现的新款手表，下一次的电影路演中就能在工藤的手腕上看到。

自那以后，他们似乎就没有正式的合作了。但据某不愿透露姓名的业内工作人员所说，工藤和黑羽因为都和夏川导演合作过，所以在三年前被邀请参加了夏川导演办的私人品酒会。那次虽然工藤先行离开了，但他们俩在酒会上时不时就会凑在一起，只怕是那时候两人间就已经有点猫腻了。

而之后，他们在各种公开活动的服装搭配中都会有小细节相互呼应，比方说你的西装上别着王冠胸针，那我就别个玫瑰形状的胸针——寓意为“小王子和他的玫瑰花”。再或者说，你今天的路透图里，衬衫纽扣上缀着星星，那我下次的机场照里的外裤口袋上必然绣着个月亮。

除此之外，他们俩都很喜欢的某几个潮牌的服装，也时不时会出现在两人的私服搭配中。

反复对比各种路人偶遇图和官图后，粉丝们不禁怀疑起身材相仿的他们是否共用了衣柜，外加共用造型师。

在网友们凑成一团讨论得无比激动的时间里，双方团队也没闲着。

工藤工作室的官方账号发布了一条澄清声明：和老板一起吃饭的是他对象。

这则声明的内容之少和篇幅之短大概都刷新了国内艺能界每年数不清的声明的记录。但没有人能说这则声明不严谨、不具有公信力——因为盖上了工作室的公章。

艺能界内很多声明其实只是“声明”而已，并没有盖上公司或工作室的公章。每每如此，评论里都会一片质疑声，但相关团队始终在“装死”，因为他们没有办法真正澄清所发布的声明之中提及的事情，当然不能盖上公章。——之后自然便会引起群嘲。

黑羽也有自己的工作室，但和工藤的独立工作室不同，黑羽工作室是挂在他现在所在的娱乐公司名下的。

黑羽工作室的官方账号倒是没有什么声明需要发的，只是简单地转发了黑羽公开恋情的那条动态，配字：终于能让大家和我们一起吃狗粮了。

应接不暇的、出自官方的惊天爆料接踵而至，网友们彻底炸开锅了。

[澄清：不是富婆！一身长袖长裤、裹得那么严实的人为什么一定就是富婆？那是黑羽快斗！]

[凭什么我们家新一非要被说是和富婆一起吃饭，不能是和帅哥吗？]

[我遍阅这次的八卦新闻，给大家划个重点：除了狗仔，没人说那是女的。]

[原来工藤工作室没有立马澄清是因为他们在秘密恋爱啊……]

[有一说一，按各位前线战士们扒出来的同款和相似款，他们到底在一起多久了？]

[人果然终究是自恋的吗？谁能想到他们居然和长得跟自己那么像的人在一起了？！]

而与网络上的火热讨论形成鲜明对比的，是现在正满脸平静地坐在会议室里的六人：两位当事人以及他们的经纪人和助理。

灰原清了清嗓子，开口：“细节什么的，双方团队都已经确认好了，现在最后和你们本人确认一遍最重要的几点——都在你们手上的那份合约里用荧光笔标出来了。”

这份为期两年的合约黑羽刚才认真阅读过很多遍了，觉得没什么问题，正准备这么说时，抬眼却看到坐在他对面的工藤的脸上流露出些许纠结。

工藤把手中的合约摊在桌上，指尖戳了戳某条被特别标注出的文字，说：“这条说，合约期内不允许谈恋爱？”

灰原看了他一眼，说：“怎么，你想谈？如果你想背上‘出轨’的污名的话，我是没意见。”

黑羽也不着痕迹地看了工藤一眼，心里冒出了点疑问：莫非他和那“富婆”真有点什么？但是为了保护她，所以才不得不想出“合约恋爱”这个办法？

白马解释道：“这条说的是，‘合约期内不允许和他人谈恋爱或营业CP’，这个算是正常的内容吧？”他似笑非笑，“说的是不允许你们和别人谈恋爱，但没说你们俩不能谈恋爱。还是说，你们心里都已经有人了？据我所知，黑羽是没有的，工藤君呢？”

工藤被噎了一下，正想接话，但被黑羽打断了。

“不谈恋爱什么的……可说不准哦，”黑羽挑了挑眉，看了工藤一眼，“没准我们就假戏真做了。”

——这世上怎么可能会有不喜欢我的人？黑羽·好像还真有点自恋·快斗信心满满地如是想，完全没有考虑到他们现在只是“合约营业”的关系呢。

工藤对上黑羽深邃的、笑意满满的眼神，心里莫名咯噔了一下。

灰原无语：“随你们。”

白马把随身笔记本翻至下一页，说：“之后我们会安排你们同居，这点在合约里说得很清楚了。至于同居的屋子，这边有几个方案，你们听一下，考虑考虑。第一种，黑羽搬到工藤君现在住着的房子里；第二种，工藤君搬到黑羽那里去；第三种，我们会再给你们俩找个新房子，但要一点时间，因为得避开狗仔的耳目。”

黑羽提问：“团队的建议是？”

“双方团队讨论后给出的建议是，黑羽搬到工藤君家里。这个建议主要是基于你们俩接下来一段时间的工作安排，行程基本都是在市区内。黑羽的房子太远了，在江古田镇上，不太方便；而工藤君的屋子就在市区里，小区安保做得很好，狗仔是不可能进得去的，而且之前工藤君的住址也没有暴露过，只要从工作室出去的时候和以前一样小心，暂时就不会有人能跟到那里去。”

工藤沉思了两秒，点头：“我OK。”他说完，见黑羽还没说话，意识到自己好像没说清楚，补充道，“我是说，我觉得团队的建议靠谱。”

黑羽放下合约，肘部撑在会议桌上，双手交叉托着下巴，抿着唇点了点头，而后冲工藤笑说：“我也觉得他们说得对。而且，再找房子的话我们两个人都要重新适应，现在我搬去你那里，只要我一个人适应就可以了，我适应新环境很快的。你拍戏要入戏出戏已经那么辛苦了，没必要再在这种事情上费不必要的工夫。”

工藤眨了眨眼，一时间没说话，沉默了好一会儿才回答：“谢谢。”

他很贴心。工藤如是想道。

“那就这么定下了，黑羽君尽早收拾一下搬过去，注意别被人发现了。那么接下来只剩最后一件事了——”灰原用笔帽戳了戳自己的记录本，“明天有一个拼盘晚会，结束后有群访环节，团队会和主办方沟通，让你们一起接受群访。不过，就算我们不说，那边也一定会这么要求的。采访的时候肯定会有记者问到你们的恋情，这个没关系，直接回答‘私生活不方便公开说’就行，至于别的问题，随口扯一扯‘我们现在很幸福’之类的，不用教你们应该也得会。”

白马补充：“虽说‘私生活不方便公开说’，但总要和媒体透露一点的，不然会引起怀疑。这边，和你们对一下‘正式初遇’——可以说是在《逆流》那次里认识的，细节不用讲，然后只要再卖个萌糊弄过去就可以，这一点黑羽很擅长。”

黑羽毫不掩饰地朝着白马翻了个大大的白眼。

“网上那个‘不愿透露姓名的业内工作人员’是我们的人，你们一起参加夏川导演的私人品酒会的消息是团队放出去的。黑羽和我说，你们的站位确实一度很近，这就足够了。当时在场的除了你们两个，都是些不问世事的老艺术家们，不用担心他们会出来说些什么，再说了，那都已经过去三年了，又没有摄像机记录，谁还能记得那么多细节？而且，就算‘那时候你们已经在一起了’，也不可能在那种有那么多前辈的场合公开调情吧。”

工藤和黑羽双双点头。

白马说完这些后，补了一句“暂时没有别的了”，便和灰原一起最后确认一次细节。

黑羽从兜里掏出手机，熟门熟路地从隐藏文件夹里打开社交APP。虽然他年纪已经不算小，但网瘾少年永不老，任何时间、任何地点，只要得空，他就能精力旺盛地上网冲浪。

“网上还真是热闹啊。”黑羽刷着小号的首页推荐，不禁咋舌，“说起来，没想到我们还真有那么多同款，好巧啊。”

工藤笑了笑：“我也没想到。”

他的目光在黑羽身上多停留了几秒，沉吟了一会儿，也拿出手机，打开聊天软件的界面，把手机屏幕朝向黑羽，晃了晃，“手机号已经有了，那加个Line？之后有什么事的话，联系起来也方便点。”

“好喔。”黑羽退出社交平台的界面，乖乖打开Line的QR码。但他们之间隔着个会议桌，不方便递手机，黑羽没多想，站起身来，走到工藤身边坐下。

加过好友后，黑羽又回到之前的界面上，戳开了几张他们的潮牌穿搭对比图给工藤看：“说起来，工藤君原来也喜欢那几个牌子啊？那我们品味还真是相近，”他勾着唇补充，“有缘分。”

工藤隐隐觉得哪里不太对，好好地说着话呢，这人为什么突然用上了撩人的语气？但他还是老老实实地回答：“嗯，这几个牌子的衣服很有设计感，穿起来也很舒服。”

这厢工藤和黑羽两人愉快地加起了好友，还一起登上社交平台刷小号看新闻，那厢白马和灰原最终核对完细节后，一抬头却发现自家艺人亲密地凑到了一起去，低着头看手机，不时交流几句，头顶都快碰上了。

两位经纪人对视了一眼，从对方的眼神中看到了自己脑内相同的疑惑：他们俩这是……这么快就进入演戏状态了？

灰原故意咳嗽了几声，以期引起他们的注意。两位艺人终于在经纪人充满怀疑的视线中抬起头来。

“事情都交代好了，剩下的时间你们自由安排——指的是，你们该出去谈恋爱了。肯定会有人去拍的，戴不戴口罩帽子随你们，但必须能让人看出来被拍到的是你们。”

黑羽笑嘻嘻地回答：“好喔~”也不知他为什么忽然这么愉悦，兴许是终于遇上了能一起聊潮牌和配饰的、品味相近的人吧。

**\- TBC -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今日輕微爆了一下字數  
> 居然日更三天……明日隨緣


	4. 04

经纪人和助理先行离开了，会议室里只剩下刚公开恋情的“小情侣”面面相觑。

之前在周围有多人的情况下倒还好，但现在这里只剩下他们两个人，就算再怎么自来熟、再怎么做好心理建设，他们一时半会儿也还是无法除去心底里的异样感。

——就这样结束单身生活了？

——接下来就要和坐在我旁边的这个人假装谈恋爱了吗？

安静的环境下，两人的脑内都不免开始胡思乱想，尴尬悄然蔓延。

低头看着熄屏的手机许久，黑羽打破了两人间的沉默，斟酌着开口：“工藤君……现在有什么安排吗？”

黑羽刚结束一场演唱会，距离下一场——这轮巡演的最后一场——还有很长一段时间，团队给他留了一些天的休整时间。从夜以继日的忙碌倏然进入到休闲时间，黑羽·工作狂人·快斗觉得甚是不适应。

忽然被点名的工藤本能地“啊？”了一声，而后在抬起头看向黑羽的瞬间意识到自己在这种时候走神似乎比较失礼。他尴尬地舔了舔唇，回答：“距离下次进组还有段时间，所以我最近基本没什么工作安排，都在家里休息。”

黑羽失笑，也不知该笑他没听明白自己的问题，还是该笑他走神后被叫回神时的可爱本能。“但我们现在是要出去‘谈恋爱’，可不能宅在家里谈啊，狗仔们看不到的。”

——但，工藤君……似乎有点太可爱了。本能出声时微张的红润的嘴唇，呆愣愣地抬头看过来时的迷茫眼神，还有不自觉舔唇的动作……影帝先生真的没有在故意撩我吗？

工藤茫然地眨了眨眼。两秒钟后，他意识到自己好像是答非所问了。又过了两秒，他的脸腾地红了。——在家里谈恋爱什么的……这种说法也太暧昧了吧？！

“我、我没有安排……黑羽君想做什么就做什么吧。”磕磕绊绊地说完后，工藤只觉得自己被无数人夸赞的台词功底在此刻彻底完了。

介于刚发觉外界评价“清冷”的工藤可爱的一面，黑羽不禁起了逗弄的心思，故意压低声音重复道：“想做什么……就做什么？”

工藤差点没被自己的口水给呛到，尴尬地偏过头去：“……别闹了。”

才刚认识不久，逗人不能逗得太过。在心里这么想着，黑羽正色道：“抱歉，我平常不正经惯了。”工藤没有安排，但黑羽确实是有想做的、由于之前的忙碌而一直没能做成的事，“那我正经点儿——不知道我有没有这个荣幸，邀请工藤君和我一起逛书店？”

“诶？”

确实是去书店。

双方团队没让司机掺和他们的“约会”——“合约恋爱”这种事情知道的人越少越好——却把工藤留在了黑羽所在的公司里，摆明了只给他们提供了“黑羽亲自驾车”这个选项。

两人没戴口罩，只是往头上扣了个鸭舌帽就出会议室了。

非常巧的是，他们今天随身携带的帽子是同款——两人都很喜欢的某个潮牌的新款。

“这还真是巧了，”黑羽边给车解锁，边说道，“我们这么多同款，白马他们都不用操心我们的情侣装了。”

黑羽拉开驾驶位的车门时，工藤也正准备伸手去开和驾驶位呈对角的后车门。

黑羽隔着轿车车身望着他。

“工藤君，”黑羽的声音里掺了些许笑意，“以我们现在的关系，你坐后座不太合适吧？”

地下车库照明灯的灯光从黑羽的身后照过来，逆光中，他的表情有些晦暗不明。

工藤几乎是瞬间就明白了他的言下之意——被狗仔拍到他从车后座下车不好。他不着痕迹地蹙了一下眉头，很快又舒展开来。

——正如黑羽自己所说，他适应新环境的能力很强。这场合约像是场博弈，而黑羽取得了开局的胜利，不知道该不该解释成“姜还是老的辣”。不过……黑羽也只是比工藤大了三岁而已。

工藤拉开副驾驶位的车门，坐了进去。而黑羽已经摘下鸭舌帽，凹了起来，塞进了正副驾驶位之间的置物格里。他本想探身帮工藤系上安全带，手都伸出去了，但思索了两三秒，还是把手又收了回来，别扭地挪了挪身子，装作无事发生，给自己系好了安全带。

“别忘了系安全带。”黑羽最后只是这么提醒了一句。

“嗯。”工藤心里有些触动。黑羽要是真那么绅士地待他，他只会觉得黑羽在瞎撩他。但现在这样，他能体会到被尊重的感觉。

他摘下鸭舌帽，紧紧抓在手里。

黑色车身的轿车平稳地驶出地下车库，汇入晚间的车流。

或许因为自己就是歌手吧，黑羽开车时没有放音乐的习惯，车内一片安静。工藤平日里喜静，但若是和“刚认识的恋爱对象”这么沉默地待着，他觉得周身都有些不适，宛如正和敌手无声地对峙着。

工藤思及此行的目的地是几公里外的书店，便随口挑起一个相关的话题：“黑羽君是想去书店里买什么书？”

黑羽其实有些期待工藤问起这个问题，但同时也有些不希望。他不动声色地抬起左手摸了摸鼻子，很快又把手放回方向盘上。“刚才这么久都没和你说这个是因为……”他顿了顿，语气里意外地出现了点不好意思的因素，“我怕我说着说着，就像个卖安利的了。”

工藤挑了挑眉，莞尔：“那你说说看？”

“是两部我很喜欢的漫画，前段时间出了新的单行本，但之前因为忙着巡演的事情，我就没去书店买了。”

“没拜托助理买吗？”

“没让助理帮忙买是因为我总觉得‘自己去书店购买，回家拆开塑封，然后阅读’——这整个流程走下来很有仪式感。”

工藤点了点头，然后才想起黑羽并不能看到自己在点头，便补了一句：“原来是这样。”

“说起来，工藤君看漫画吗？”

“呃……不看。”

黑羽对这个回答毫不意外，继续说道：“第一部漫画是叫《名侦探柯南》，主角是一名高中生侦探，名字是‘亚瑟·平井’。他在一次追踪逃犯的过程中撞见了一场神秘组织的交易，被交易负责人灌下了毒药，然后身体就缩小了——虽然我当年就觉得这种事情很扯——之后便是他改头换面成为‘江户川柯南’后协助一位侦探大叔办案的故事了。我很喜欢里面的案件——犯案动机，犯案手法，搜查过程，最重要也最喜欢的是推理过程和真相大白的那一刻。”

红灯跳成绿灯，等候的车辆继续前行。

“我从小就追这部漫画了，结果现在我都奔三了，它还没完结，而且——看起来距离完结还遥遥无期。说到这个，我真是满心的槽不知道该怎么吐……当时我还没主角变小以后大，结果现在，”黑羽忍不住笑出声来，“我都比主角的本体大十多岁了。”

工藤一向对漫画没有了解，对这部连载多年的漫画大IP也只是听说过名字而已，连剧情简介都一无所知。他对于黑羽的介绍感到十分惊异：“居然连载了这么多年吗？”

“是啊，我只希望自己有生之年能看到它的结局了。”黑羽吐了吐舌头，他以为工藤看不到，却不知工藤的余光一直在注意着他，“其实另一部更夸张。”

“诶？”

“这次要买的另一部漫画叫《魔术怪盗》，开篇挺玄幻的，算是个非科学的世界观吧，里面有魔女、幻术、随意易容等等的元素。主要剧情大概是……”黑羽略微思索了一会儿，继续说，“主角名字很洋气，叫‘基德’，他的父亲是世界闻名的魔术师，但在一次逃生魔术表演中不幸身亡，多年后主角发现了事故真相，继承了父亲的隐藏身份，当上了怪盗，然后与害死父亲的神秘组织斗智斗勇。”

车拐了个弯，汇入另一道车流中。

“这两部漫画是同一部作者，虽然我不知道哪来那么多神秘组织，但剧情真的很吸引人，角色塑造也很好。只是……不知道是不是我的错觉，我总觉得那个主角长得和我有点像——本来还没这么觉得的，因为你也知道，人对自己的脸总是没什么概念，但是有次看漫画的时候被白马看到了，结果他张口就这么评价了一句，后来我越看越觉得他说得对……”

工藤失笑，没想到黑羽和自己喜欢的漫画间还存在着这种渊源。“那要是有机会见到作者，你可以问一问。”

黑羽摇了摇头：“我对作者的心情很复杂……我觉得我还是不要见到他比较好。”

工藤有些疑惑：“怎么了？”他不太懂了，一般来说，书迷难道不是应该非常想见到作者吗？就他自己而言，他是很希望能够见自己喜欢的作家一面的，最好还能要个签名。

“你有所不知，《魔术怪盗》连载得比《名侦探柯南》还要久。最令人绝望的是，这部漫画从我出生前就开始连载了，结果——三十多年，才出了五本单行本，我真是醉了。最新的一本，也就是第五卷——就是我今天要去买的——距离第四卷的出版已经过去整整十年了！”黑羽叹了口气，“虽然……要是见到作者我可能会举刀催更，但我又能有什么办法呢——拖更虐我千百遍，我待作者如初恋。这两部漫画确实是非常非常好看，可惜你不看漫画，不过……或许，工藤君想尝试一下吗？”

……还真是像个卖安利的。工藤暗暗憋笑，偏过头去看窗外的光影变幻。——原来吐槽和卖安利才是黑羽君的本体吗？好有趣啊。

黑羽的余光瞟到憋笑憋得肩膀都在小幅度地耸动的工藤，故作无奈地叹了口气，说：“工藤君，你要是想笑就笑出来吧，你这样要是憋坏了，我怕灰原小姐派人暗杀我。”

“不好意思，我不是故意的，”工藤的唇角终于忍不住勾起了失笑的弧度，转头看了黑羽一眼，“只是觉得，你好可爱啊。”

工藤这话一出，两个人都愣住了。

黑羽开着车，不方便转过头去看工藤现在的表情，但想必影帝先生的表情管理也是有些崩了。他沉默了十几秒，说：“……谢谢夸奖。”

工藤一时没有回答，偏过头去，额头抵着车窗，试图利用玻璃的冰凉来降下自己面上急速升高的温度。

他面无表情地想：靠，我怎么真的把这句话说出来了？！

许久，久到他们都抵达目的地附近的停车场了，工藤才低声回答：“不客气。”

**\- TBC -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章也寫得超開心  
> 這篇文其實是將近一年前和友人提過的，結果一直到這幾天才開始寫……  
> 小澄讓我日更到過年，我爭取（。


	5. 05

下车后，两人肢体有些僵硬地并肩向书店走去。

他们走得很近，肩膀时不时地就会撞在一起，但谁都没说些什么。

拍过诸多好电影的工藤知道，这种时候他应当牵住黑羽的手，在狗仔的镜头里才会更像那么一回事儿。但经历了刚才说话不过大脑的那一出后，他没好意思再对黑羽动手动脚了。

……不对，牵手不需要动脚。

工藤没话找话：“那我一会儿也看看推理小说有没有上新。”

“咦？原来工藤君喜欢推理小说吗？”

黑羽虽然用的是疑问性的语气词，但并不显得有多惊讶。不过，工藤还是随口问了一句：“很意外吗？”

黑羽小幅度地摇了摇头，轻声笑了笑，说：“其实没有很惊讶。而且，仔细想了想，反而觉得推理小说什么的……很符合工藤君的形象呢。”

工藤帽檐遮挡下的眉毛挑了挑：“是吗？”

“冷静镇定，逻辑清晰，但又很生动，非常——”

他们走到了书店的大门前，停下了脚步。黑羽伸手推开门的前一秒，回头冲工藤意味深长地笑。

“——吸引人。”他这么说。

两人进门后，巡睃了一遍店内分区，径直走向漫画区。

黑羽很快便找到了自己要买的两本漫画，拿在手上。工藤则是翻起了《名侦探柯南》的试阅样刊。

书店里很安静，一道玻璃大门隔绝了外界的喧嚣，筑起了一个充满墨香的世界。工藤下意识地用肘部轻轻撞了撞黑羽的胳膊，小声问：“主角的本名和假名分别是‘亚瑟·平井’和‘江户川柯南’，这是取自‘阿瑟·柯南·道尔’和‘江户川乱步’吗？”

“对，”黑羽也放低了声音，“不愧是推理小说迷呢，工藤君。”

“我很喜欢阿瑟·柯南·道尔先生笔下的福尔摩斯——他是我最喜欢的侦探人物。”

“我一直没有完整地看完《福尔摩斯探案集》，那一会儿去推理小说区的时候顺便看看，”黑羽解释说，“我想买一套带回去，吃下你的安利。”

工藤微眯起眼，纠正道：“……我没有在卖安利。”

黑羽无声地笑了笑：“那就当是我想了解工藤君喜欢的东西，行吗？”

工藤抿了抿唇，没有回答，无言地翻起旁边的《魔术怪盗》的试阅样刊。阅读了十多页后，工藤的视线开始不断地往一旁的黑羽脸上瞟去。

……他长得和漫画里的主角好像还真是有点像？

黑羽瞅着工藤颇有些小心翼翼的偷瞄举动，忍俊不禁，歪着头问他：“好看吗？”

被逮了个正着的工藤：“……好看。”

黑羽靠近了些，调侃道：“那你也很自恋喔？”

猝不及防被贴上“自恋”标签的工藤没忍住“诶？”了一声，旋即反应过来这句话里的重点是“也”，眼神中立马多了些探寻的意味。

黑羽见工藤没有要继续翻看漫画的意思，便示意他和自己一起走向推理小说区，边走边解释道：“之前白马给我看你简历的时候，我对着你的照片评价了一句‘挺帅’，然后就被他嘲讽为‘自恋狂’了，后来我才反应过来我们俩长得挺像的。”

工藤垂眼，表情没什么变化，轻声说：“虽然这么说可能不太矜持，但是——好看的人其实多数都是自知的。”

黑羽点了点头，对此表示认可，同时，他脑内冒出了一个想法：工藤君……他很清醒。

“那你会善于利用这一点吗？”黑羽鬼使神差地问道。

他们停下了脚步，面前的书架上整整齐齐地摆放着各种不同的推理小说。工藤默然无言，伸手取下了一本崭新的、带着塑封的《福尔摩斯探案集》。

“你猜啊。”他无声地勾起唇角，刻意压得更低的声音分外惑人。

工藤翻来覆去地观察这本书的封皮，确认自己已经买过这个版本后，将其放了回去。

他手上还保持放书的动作，脖颈却是转了个角度，偏过头朝着黑羽浅淡地笑。他的鸭舌帽只是随意地扣在头上，帽檐并没有压得很低，蓝宝石般的眼眸在护眼灯的光线下熠熠生辉。——仿佛是要故意印证所谓“善于利用”。

黑羽被那汪水墨蓝的湖水晃了一下心脏，愣神了半秒后旋即从容不迫地接招。他抬起手，指尖虚虚地勾住书架上某本书的书脊上部。

“你喜欢福尔摩斯……那我喜欢亚森·罗宾。”黑羽指尖施了点力，勾下了那本书。工藤的余光瞟见，那赫然是一本《亚森·罗宾探案集》。

黑羽的脑袋往工藤那儿凑近了些——凑近了不止一星半点的距离。

他们都戴着鸭舌帽，黑羽怕两人的帽檐撞到，所以特意歪头，偏了个角度。他就在工藤跟前一拳的距离处，极其缓慢地伸舌舔了舔唇。

“侦探和怪盗，可不是配得很吗？”黑羽轻笑。温热的吐息暧昧地拂上工藤的眼睑。

工藤不知道黑羽有没有多想，但他自己实在是忍不住浮想联翩。

——虽然黑羽君也许……应该没多想，但现在真的很……像是在接吻。工藤愣愣地想。

工藤拍戏这么多年，面对各种机位的镜头都有着丰富的经验。他知道，他们现在这样，拍出来的照片绝对像极了深情接吻。

他茫然地眨了眨眼，本能地往后退了小半步。

“很困扰吗？”黑羽又笑了笑，语气中掺了点天真又无辜的疑惑，“但是……工藤君不是演员吗？”

工藤方才还稍有些混沌的大脑倏地清醒过来了。——不远处必定有狗仔在偷拍。

“扮演现实中的情侣什么的……这可比演戏难多了。”工藤揉了揉眉心。

黑羽伸手抚平工藤微皱的眉头，拇指指腹顺势从眉心滑至太阳穴处，轻轻揉了几下。

工藤忽地垂眼笑了起来：“你的MV拍起来一定很轻松。”

“嗯？”

“导演一定不会批评你的演技。”工藤平静地夸奖道。

黑羽自然是听出了其中的一语双关，也后退了半步，略微拉开两人间的距离。——刚才他们靠得太近，整间书店都似乎变得逼仄了起来。

他把《亚森·罗宾探案集》和之前拿过来的两本漫画放在了一起，抬手指了指书架上的另一系列的推理小说，对工藤说：“其实我没有看完福尔摩斯和亚森·罗宾，这个《侠盗与杀人魔》系列的书，是我唯一看完的推理小说。主角的名字就是作者的笔名，‘暗夜男爵’，他有时是活跃在夜间的侠盗，有时却又是无恶不作的杀人魔……”

黑羽忽然停下了，眼角的余光注意到了某处，而后继续说：“我是不是解释得太多了？这系列小说推理爱好者应该是无人不知，想必你也是看过的。”黑羽面不改色地握住了工藤垂在身侧的手，和他十指相扣。

工藤先是一愣，旋即明白了黑羽为什么这么做。——跟拍的狗仔身体紧贴着不远处的书架，在店员的视野盲区里，大胆地往他们这个方向走了些。

他知道黑羽在同他暗暗较劲。

——还真是个“睚眦必报”的人啊。

可自己指间嵌着的、属于黑羽的、骨节分明的手指带来的温热感是那么的明显，触得人不禁心猿意马。

工藤不是傻子，他演过那么多的戏，其中不乏感情戏。——他当然知道黑羽是在撩他。

但如果连眼前这人非专业训练过的这点演技都看不透的话，那他可真是白拿“影帝”这个称号了。——他也知道，黑羽这不过是逢场作戏，让那些不远处的狗仔拍得尽兴，而后“看图说话”，编出不知多少他们“相当恩爱”的故事。

可是，工藤也不是从不争强好胜的人。若他真是什么“忍一时风平浪静，退一步海阔天空”的性子，在艺能界内也站不到如今的地位上。

他十分清楚，他们签下的是合约，也是博弈。

他们两人之间的博弈，从现在就开始了。——不，或许更早，从签下合约的那一刻就开始了。

——谁先沦陷，谁就是输家。

工藤不着痕迹地微微勾起唇角，嘴唇凑到黑羽耳边，下颔尖几乎蹭到后者的脸颊。

他用暧昧的气音对黑羽说：“你唯一看完的推理小说的作者……是我爸。”

**\- TBC -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝近日大家的閱讀，日更到過年的目標已達成w  
> 沒有存稿，最近是每天寫每天更……  
> 今後有空就爭取寫文，更新隨緣掉落~  
> 祝大家都能過個健康、快樂的新年！


	6. 06

可工藤一拳打在了松软的棉花上。

黑羽完全没打算接招，直接面不改色心不跳地转移了话题：“现在有点晚了，你饿吗？”

“还好。”

“可我饿了，工藤君赏个脸一起吃顿夜宵？”

“……”

他们结账后并肩走出书店。黑羽轻车熟路地领着工藤往某个方向走去。

工藤眉头微蹙——不远处就有个居酒屋。他以前由于工作太多而忙到很晚的时候，也会和灰原还有助理一起去居酒屋吃夜宵。

他意识到自己这是被摆了一道——从一开始，从黑羽决定来这个书店开始，一切就都是安排好的。

街边巷口，红灯笼的亮光笼罩出一方温暖，于明亮与昏暗的交界处，驱走黑夜里的丝丝寒意。栅格门与暖帘拦住了外界的忙碌奔波，守住了居酒屋内的温馨舒适。透过栅格门，影影绰绰地，可以看见聚在一起放松身心的几桌人。

黑羽低头钻入暖帘前，回过头示意落在他身后几步远的工藤跟上。

黑羽熟稔地同老板打招呼，要了间靠近店内角落的包厢——虽然是在“公开谈恋爱”，但他可不希望，他们舒舒服服地吃着夜宵的姿态也被清清楚楚地展示给公众看。

两人在包厢内坐定。

这家居酒屋规模不大，包厢内的餐桌宽度和外边公共区域的吧台相差无几。桌边有两份叠在一起的菜单，黑羽把其中一份推给了工藤。

“虽然强行把你拽进来了，但还是确认一下，工藤君可以吃夜宵吗？”黑羽笑容得体，眼神专注。

工藤轻笑了一声，黑羽听不出里边的含义。“我要是说团队不让吃，你想怎样？”

黑羽眨了一下右眼，托着腮：“那我就只好拜托工藤君行行好，陪着我，看我吃咯？”

“……”工藤一阵无语，自己之前怎么没发现这人还有着这么厚脸皮的一面呢？

工藤缓缓呼了口气，决定不跟心理年龄显然不超过三岁的人一般计较，重新回答：“我现在倒是有点饿了。我吃不胖，吃夜宵没问题，而且最近我在增重。”

坐在他正对面的黑羽露出疑惑的表情，工藤见了，便耐心地解释道：“拍上一部电影的时候，导演要求我减重，因为人物形象是‘极瘦’。但下一部电影的导演要求我在进组前恢复到原来的身材，而且还得增点肌。”

黑羽咕哝了一句“当演员真是好辛苦啊”。他声音虽小，工藤却听清了，笑了笑，说：“你们歌手也不容易啊，听说老是会有歌迷在演唱会现场喊‘脱衣服’之类的话？要现场秀胸肌腹肌的话，也得好好保持身材吧。”

黑羽中二小少年上身，满脸骄傲地对工藤说：“我的肌肉一直保持得不错。我平常不太忌口，想吃就吃。而且，最近在搞巡演，工作量和运动量都很大，白马只让助理在集训期间盯着我，把营养师配的餐吃完就可以，休息时间里随便我怎么胡吃海喝。”

工藤一时不知该怎么接话，斟酌着开口：“那我……恭喜你？”

“哈？”

黑羽指了指菜单上的松竹梅。“我喝点酒，工藤君开车，行吗？”他放软了语气，多了几分示好。

工藤挑眉：“你这是算准了我酒量不好？”

“不是算准，而是知道。”黑羽隔着窄桌专注地凝视着工藤，“三年前我们在夏川导演的品酒会上见过，两杯倒哟工藤君？”湛蓝的眸中流露出掩饰不住的调笑。

要保持形象而不能翻白眼的影帝先生：“……”

“嘛，来居酒屋要是光吃料理不喝酒的话，总觉得怪怪的。”黑羽·补刀小能手·快斗笑得十分灿烂。

来居酒屋确实只能吃料理的工藤：“……”

老板和黑羽很熟，来包厢里亲自招呼他们点单。“只能吃料理”的工藤表示黑羽对这里比较熟悉，让后者点单，而他自己不挑食，吃什么都可以。

“铁锅煎饺，炸鸡块，烤牛舌，玉子烧，综合串烧……”黑羽点了一些常规料理后，询问工藤还有什么要补充的。

工藤看了两遍菜单，指尖点了点某处，说：“柴鱼花冷豆腐？好久没吃了，挺好吃的。”

黑羽面色僵了一下，而老板则是没忍住笑出声来，一脸看好戏的表情，记下菜名。

工藤听到老板的笑声后疑惑地抬起头看过去，老板笑着示意他继续点菜。

不明所以的工藤又看了一眼菜单：“三文鱼刺身。嗯，这些就可以了。”

老板这回是毫不客气地大笑了起来，拍了拍黑羽的肩膀，说了句“很快就给你端上来”后便边笑边离开了包厢。

黑羽的表情有点微妙，心情相当复杂。工藤满头雾水地瞅着他，发问：“老板……怎么了？”

黑羽在心里自我安慰——没事没事不是完整的一条鱼。他嘴角抽了抽，胡诌道：“他儿子名字念起来和‘三文鱼’很像。没事，别理他。”

“……”工藤想到老板刚才笑点极低的表现，一阵无语，“老板可真是……活泼开朗。”

应该是让厨师特殊照顾了一下，老板没多久就亲自把料理和清酒送进包厢。“黑羽君，用餐愉快喔！”

工藤观察着黑羽的表情，没什么异样，但他总觉得老板的语气里藏着点不怀好意。

“谢谢老板，”黑羽用了一万分的努力，才让自己显得不那么咬牙切齿，“祝您生意兴隆！”

老板笑嘻嘻地再次离开包厢，关上了门。不算宽敞的空间里又只剩下对坐着的黑羽和工藤两人。

工藤平日里话不算多，在和人聊天的过程中主动挑起话题的次数寥寥——不是说他为了保持什么高贵冷艳的人设，而是他的性格就是如此。他双商很高，但这不代表他对人际交往就一定很擅长，反而相当苦手。

黑羽难得地一直保持沉默，给自己倒了杯松竹梅，安安静静地啃起了烤串。他面无表情地看着工藤夹起三文鱼刺身送入口中，咽下，眸中流露出赞许之意。——他只觉得自己如坐针毡。

他咽下这串烤串的最后一口鸡肉，无声地叹了口气，把损友老板故意摆在自己正前方的那盘三文鱼刺身往工藤的右手边推了推。

“你……多吃点。”黑羽想了想，补了一句，“我挑食。”

工藤把黑羽刚才的这些异样和老板莫名其妙的大笑联系到了一起，忽然意识到什么“老板儿子的名字念起来和‘三文鱼’很像”恐怕只是黑羽在胡说八道。他一脸怀疑地审视着眼前人。

黑羽无奈地歪头笑了笑：“之前的解释是逗你玩的，其实是……说起来还挺奇怪的，我从小就怕鱼，但我自己也不知道为什么。不过还好刺身已经看不出本体的样子了……”

工藤茫然地眨巴了几下眼睛。“怕鱼”是种什么神奇的操作，他长这么大，闻所未闻。但他还是干巴巴地安慰道：“呃，不奇怪，世界之大，无奇不有……？”

工藤心里想着要组织语言安慰一下黑羽，但说出来的话怎么听怎么怪。果不其然，黑羽失笑：“算了，你还是别继续说了，工藤君不当谐星真是艺能界的一大损失。”

听出黑羽是在说反话的冷场小王子工藤：“……”

“嗐，吃顿夜宵不小心把弱点暴露了，工藤君行行好，替我保密？”黑羽眨了眨眼，“顺便，千万别拿鱼来吓我……”

喔，这个可以做到。工藤保证自己这次绝对不会冷场，信誓旦旦：“放心，我没有那么无良。”而且……我也没有那个立场和机会吧。他想。——不过，未来某日被工藤拿活鱼吓得小心脏都要跳出来的黑羽，十分希望能搭乘时光机穿越回来，狠狠反驳现在言之凿凿的工藤。

话头似乎就这样因着黑羽主动坦白弱点而打开了，他们就着这个引子聊了聊各自喜爱的食物，结果意外地发现两人的口味非常相似，都喜欢绝大部分牛和鸡的料理，对关东煮和寿喜锅难以抉择。——当然，除了吃鱼这个方面。

衣袋中的手机振动，工藤取出手机解锁，发现是灰原传来几条简讯。他低头打字，回了几句消息，你来我往，不知不觉就多聊了几句——当然，主要是灰原在交代事情。

他刚才吃了几个铁锅煎饺，嘴里有些发干，低着头边回消息边凭记忆抓过自己的杯子，一口灌下冰水。口腔和喉咙被冰得发麻，几乎失去知觉。缓了几秒，他才意识到不对劲——他喝的不是自己的冰水，而是同样加了冰的酒。

工藤猛地抬起头，发现黑羽还在埋头啃烤串，并没有注意到这边的情况。

啃完烤串的黑羽抬起头，准备喝口酒时，却发现自己的杯子被工藤握在手里，杯内酒液空了，只剩棱角化了些许的冰块。

“工藤君……？”黑羽茫然地眨了眨眼。他就低头吃了个串的工夫，发生了什么？

“……”工藤同样朝黑羽缓慢地眨了眨眼，“杯子放太近，我刚才低头看手机……拿错了。”

“你……”黑羽斟酌着开口，“你还好吗？”很多人喜欢把松竹梅热了喝，但他喜欢加冰喝，无论冬天还是夏天。

工藤这回拿对了杯子，喝了口冰水。“现在是还好，一会儿……”他的声音低了下去，“一会儿就不知道了……”

“对不起……我应该把杯子放在自己的右手边的，这样你就不会拿错了。”黑羽在夏川导演的品酒会上见识过工藤的酒量有多差，松竹梅对他自己是没什么，但对工藤而言，想必是绝对不会碰的烈酒。

工藤平日里不喝酒，这会儿清酒的后劲逐渐显出来，他的眸中少了几许清明，多了几分迷糊。

工藤有点懵，歪了歪头，视线不自觉地往搁在黑羽右手边的松竹梅酒瓶上飘去。

黑羽也有点懵。他发觉工藤的眼神似乎开始有些不对了。他知道工藤酒量非常差，但这未免也太夸张了吧——他可以对天发誓，他从未见过酒量如此之差的人。

工藤握着之前盛了冰水的杯子，外杯壁上附着的水珠沾湿了他的指尖。染着灯光暖意的、骨节分明的右手摩擦了几下桌沿，而后搁下杯子，但手指扔虚搭在杯身上。白皙的脸颊上浮起薄红，但笼罩着室内空间的暖光替这份变化掩饰了几分，使得其不太明显。湛蓝如海的眼眸中时而风平浪静，时而波涛汹涌。

工藤忽地抬眼，看了黑羽一眼，而后目光重新聚焦在松竹梅酒瓶上。

黑羽方才一直注视着工藤，后者忽然抬眼的那一瞬，他仿佛落入了一汪深泉中。

他忽然觉得有点渴。

黑羽端详着直勾勾地盯着酒瓶的工藤，恍惚了一刹那，他忽然觉得假戏真做也不错。

虽然今晚才算是有了正式的接触，但和工藤君相处起来很舒服。他想。而且……他很可爱，也合眼缘。这么一想，他身上似乎全是优点，但是确实如此……他很好。

但也只是想想而已。黑羽无声地笑了笑。他一直觉得自己是感情格外欠缺的那种人。他大概是把所有或清淡或浓烈的感情，全部注入到音乐中去了，所以他的音乐才能给人以强烈的共鸣。

和黑羽合作过的人没有一个不会夸赞他活泼开朗性格好，他的歌迷们也总是以此为自豪，也因此感到非常幸福。但实际上，他虽外热却内冷。他的兄弟兼经纪人白马偶尔会对他说起这件事，对他说“你要是什么时候能遇到一个可以让你敞开心扉的人就好了”之类的。但他或许是天生缺了这方面的处理神经吧，对恋爱毫无兴趣——他现在根本就没有这方面的计划，甚至早就打算好了孤独终老。

黑羽回过神来，却发现在自己走神的间隙里，工藤已经趴在桌上了，不知道是不是已经睡着了。

他迅速站起身来，走到工藤身边，小幅度地推了推后者的胳膊。

“工藤君，醒一醒，别在这儿睡。”黑羽坐下来，边晃着工藤的身子，边试图叫醒他。好在工藤才刚趴下，并没有睡熟。

工藤费劲地睁开眼，眸中似有雾气朦胧。黑羽愣神了两秒。但他很快反应过来，思路很清晰，趁着工藤现在醒着，赶忙问道：“你住哪里？我送你回去。”

工藤脑内一片混沌，整个人迷迷糊糊的，而且又很困，嘴里不知道在嘟囔些什么，总之不像是在说地址。

合约恋爱对象在自己面前喝醉……黑羽根本没有这方面的经验。

黑羽喝了酒，不能开车。他掏出手机，本想打个电话给公司的司机或是白马，但是现在这么晚了，从司机家或者白马家到这里都挺远的，而且夜间行车危险性也比较高。大半夜的，也不好叫灰原一个单身女性出来接人，太危险，而且按灰原的养生法，现在应该已经上床睡觉了，半夜扰人清梦的行为他黑羽快斗是绝对做不出来的。

但是……要是现在叫计程车回黑羽家……黑羽能想象得到，明天他俩绝对能以非常丢人的姿态上头条——刚公开恋情的“小情侣”，开车去居酒屋吃夜宵，在餐桌上喝了酒，知名歌手把知名演员灌趴下了，两个人一个看似清醒、一个醉得睡着，扔下爱车，醉醺醺地一起搭计程车回家。

黑羽苦恼地扶额。他酒量确实好，但脑子现在不知是被这未曾有过的经历弄懵了，还是被刚才工藤好看又勾人的醉态和自己的胡思乱想给搞迷糊了，空空如也。

但这样耽搁着也不是办法。黑羽叹了口气。工藤现在看着挺迷糊的，睡眼蒙眬，身子软趴趴的，没骨头似的挂在黑羽身上，意识已然不清醒了，再耽搁下去，黑羽怕他会更不舒服，也许还会吐。

两分钟后，黑羽摸了摸自己的衣袋和钱包，证件都在身上。他又叹了口气，帮工藤戴好鸭舌帽后也给自己戴上了帽子，折腾了半天才成功背起意识模糊的工藤，并确保他不会滑下去。

出了包厢后，黑羽径直走向柜台，找老板迅速结好账，在老板含着笑的目送中钻出暖帘。

夜晚的风裹挟着丝丝凉意拂上他们的脸，黑羽打了个哆嗦，身上起了层鸡皮疙瘩。工藤好像也有点冷，但并没有因此而清醒些许，口中还在咕哝着不知道是什么的破碎的话语。

黑羽皱着眉，站在居酒屋门口思索了半分钟，第三次叹了口气，终于下定决心，稳稳当当地背着工藤向不远处的酒店走去。

**\- TBC -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近狀態不太好，所以拖了這麼久才再次寫文……  
> 嗐，不過這章怎麼回事啊，突然大爆了字數（撓頭.gif  
> 不然提前祝大家元宵快樂（？）  
> 另外說一下，這篇文不會開車，催車我會生氣。


	7. 07

黑羽半扶半揽地，终于把工藤弄进了酒店房间里。

经过衣柜前的更衣镜时，黑羽分神看了眼镜子里的他们，头疼地想起刚才在酒店柜台办入住时闹出的尴尬事儿。

黑羽扶着半睡半醒的工藤坐在酒店入住办理处的椅子上时，工作人员一脸怀疑地审视着他，仿佛他要是一有不妥举动，她就会立即喊安保人员过来。

确实，大半夜的，一个清醒的人带着一个醉得意识不清的人来酒店办理入住，类似的图谋不轨的案子在新闻上层出不穷。黑羽心里一阵无奈，无声地说了句“抱歉”，往工藤的衣袋里摸了摸，掏出钱包，找到证件。他取出自己的证件，和工藤的一起递给工作人员。

年轻的姑娘接过证件后看了一眼，旋即难以置信地猛然抬起头来。目光若是能实体化，那么这位姑娘的视线怕是早已钉穿黑羽的脸。

酒店的住客是什么身份都有可能，更何况文字就这么多，排列组合，会出现重名再正常不过了。她如果在住客递过来的证件上看到“黑羽快斗”或是“工藤新一”，这根本不奇怪，但是——

两位名叫“黑羽快斗”和“工藤新一”的住客一起办理入住，这种巧合的概率是多少？

姑娘目光灼灼，在黑羽摘下鸭舌帽后，她炽热的眼神更加毫不掩饰了。

黑羽朝她温和地笑了笑：“这位美丽的小姐，您可以替我们保密吗？”

姑娘迅速回答：“必须的！”反应相当之快，语气相当之坚定，就差没原地反复敬礼加发誓了，“这是我们应有的职业道德！”

她说完这些话后，眸中忽然多了几分羞涩。黑羽知道她想说什么，这种眼神他见得多了，但他没有催促，仍是笑着看着她。

“您……能给我签个名吗？”她的声音低了下去，怯怯的。

黑羽的手上一眨眼间便出现了一支高光笔，年轻的姑娘看得一愣一愣的。黑羽见她半晌没说话，出声提醒道：“签哪里？”

黑羽的歌迷们一直感到无比幸福的点就包括这一项——他总是随身携带高光笔，若是被歌迷偶遇，他会毫不吝啬地给他们签名。

姑娘幸福得几乎头昏眼花，手忙脚乱地拿出自己的帆布袋——黑羽这轮巡演的周边之一——递给黑羽。“我……我有好好珍惜，只有这一个拿出来用，其他的袋子都在收藏架上摆着！”

黑羽忍俊不禁，认真签好名，把帆布袋递还给她，说：“买了就是您的，想怎么用都可以，别人没资格说什么的，别担心。不过没必要买那么多啦，省点钱。”

“我……我有钱的！”姑娘声音虽然小，但比起胆怯，更多的则是坚定。她说完后，嘴巴张了张，又合上，飞快了看了一眼工藤，而后欲言又止地瞅着黑羽。

黑羽知道她是他的歌迷，而且有可能是工藤的影迷——至少也是路人粉，他猜到了她想说什么。“合照的话，现在不太方便，”他指了指工藤，“退房的时候我们……能有幸和您合照吗？”他特地用了询问的语气，姑娘感觉自己被浸在了幸福的泉水里，激动得说不出话来，只想吐泡泡了。

他见她没说话，又补了一句：“明早我们不会太晚，应该还是您上班？”

姑娘迅速反应过来：“是的！我在的！”

“好的，”黑羽收好房卡，扶起工藤，“那我们就先走啦，明天见。”

走神片刻，但黑羽的肢体动作倒是没停，回过神来时，他已经扶着工藤走到床边了。

“你能自己洗澡吗？” 黑羽让前台开的是间双床标间，他小心翼翼地扶着工藤坐卧到了靠近盥洗室那侧的床上，在他腰后垫了个靠枕。黑羽脱下工藤的薄外套，解开他的衬衫衣扣后又拢了拢有些敞开的布料。黑羽在心里碎碎念：希望工藤君明早起来可别乱想。

工藤似乎是在这一番折腾中清醒了些，迷迷瞪瞪地瞅着黑羽，喉间挤出含糊的一声。黑羽叹了口气，边帮他脱鞋子边说：“算了，别洗了，我不放心。但是帮你洗澡什么的……”黑羽把被子给他盖上，笑了笑，“现在还……不太合适。”

工藤自下而上地盯着黑羽，目光仿佛锁在了后者的脸上，眼前人的脑袋往哪儿动，他就往哪儿看，眼珠灵活地转动着。

“你先睡吧，我等你睡着了再去睡，”黑羽在工藤的床边坐下，“不然我睡不安心。”

先前一直表现得很乖巧的工藤此时却摇了摇头，大睁着眼睛，红润的嘴唇张张合合：“不想睡。”语气认真得很。

“工藤君，”黑羽失笑，“你酒量那么差，喝了酒不困吗？”

黑羽还以为工藤会执拗地说“不困”，却没想到他小幅度地歪了歪头，打了个呵欠，回答：“困，但是不想睡。”他的眼角沁出了点困倦的泪花，一双蓝眸在房间的暖光下亮晶晶的。

黑羽饶有兴致地挑了挑眉：“那你想干什么？”

“想……”工藤有些累了，身子下滑，翻身侧躺在床上看着黑羽，“想听故事，你给我讲个故事呗？”

黑羽愣了一下，旋即苦恼地挠了挠头：“欸，我不怎么会讲故事。”

“那就……随便讲什么都行，八卦也行。”

黑羽抓重点的能力一流，完全歪到了工藤随口说的“八卦”上。“八卦啊……这个还真有，前些天刚听白马说了几个。”

“……”工藤被噎了一下，“也行吧。”

黑羽沉默地端详着工藤的脸，好一会儿才重新开口：“你这是逼我在背后语人是非。”

工藤：“……”

黑羽叹了口气，伸手把靠枕塞到了工藤背后抵着，然后给他掖了掖被角。“你这样我都不知道你到底醉没醉、醒没醒了，但感觉你现在还是和清醒的状态差挺多的。”黑羽把“还挺粘人的”这句话吞了回去，觉得这时候说这个有点不太礼貌，继续道，“算了，反正我猜你现在这样，别人跟你说什么估计你都听不太进去，应该只是……想有人和你说说话吧？”

工藤没说话，微微咬了咬下唇，小幅度地仰头去看黑羽。但他的目光没落在黑羽的脸上，而是犹豫不定地扫过下颔与颈侧。工藤微蹙着眉头，视线掠过黑羽的喉结后又飘忽到他身后的墙壁上，缄默了好一会儿才缓缓开口：“除了工作的事情……基本没有人和我说话。虽然和灰原很熟，但要是和她说工作以外的事情的话……又很奇怪。她也有自己的生活，我在工作上已经很麻烦她了，不想私下里还是那么麻烦她。而且……她虽然工作上话很多，但她其实很不喜欢讲话。”工藤的声音渐渐低了下去，“我不太会说话，不喜欢吵闹，但也不喜欢太过安静……我是不是很麻烦啊？破事儿和要求一大堆……”

黑羽这回确定工藤是真的彻底喝醉了。他之前还以为工藤到房间里以后有些清醒过来了，但按工藤之前清醒时候的状态，绝对不会和人剖心剖肺地说这么多话。

工藤老老实实地躺在床上，乖得很，精湛的演技早已被酒精尽数化去，脸上的表情在方才的那一番话中染上了迷惘与失落。黑羽没忍住抬起右手伸过去，差点就落在工藤的发顶，但他很快反应过来，收回了想揉工藤头发的手，虚攥着抵住唇，故作掩饰地咳嗽了一声。

“不会的，”黑羽轻声笑了笑，语气温和，“我知道的，你只是想有个能在闲暇时候说话的朋友。”

“也不完全是……”工藤又嘟囔了什么，但黑羽没听清，只当他是喝多了口齿不清。

“我是真的不太会讲故事，不然还是给你讲八卦吧？哎，但这样也不太好，背后语人是非什么的……”

“那，黑羽大歌手……”工藤舔了舔嘴唇，忽然莞尔而笑，“能不能为了我破例一次？”

工藤眼尾染着潮红，眸中雾气朦胧，嘴唇被舔得亮晶晶的，若不是知道他的衣服还好好地穿在身上（虽然被解开了衣扣），黑羽还真以为自己对他做了什么。但这样的工藤……鬼使神差地，黑羽差点儿就说出了“破例无数次也无所谓”这种违背原则的话。

“八卦我也不太会讲，但这些天听人说了几个，我就把听来的给你讲啦？虽然觉得你应该醒来就不记得了，但还是得和你说一下，这些事就到此为止了，不要由你传播给其他人。”黑羽思考了几秒，决定先说个相对比较轻松的，“圈里有一对模范夫妻——名字我不会和你说——表面上看起来很恩爱，但是其实感情早就已经破裂了，或者说是淡了，也分居很久了，但因为财产上的问题处理起来比较麻烦，而且两个人恩爱合体的话也能吸引更大的流量和更多的金钱，所以就没有选择离婚，演出恩爱的模样去欺骗大众。”

黑羽嗤笑了一声，面上带着嘲讽：“真是演得一出好戏。”

工藤心底忽地咯噔了一下，仿佛中了一枪。

黑羽察觉到工藤的表情有异，后知后觉地意识到自己刚才那句话说得不妥：“啊，不是说你啦，你演戏是职业需要，演得好，观众也看得爽。”但好像……怎么说怎么不对。黑羽不好意思地吐了吐舌头，工藤被他这副样子给逗乐了，忍俊不禁。

“还有个事情就比较……唉，我也不知道怎么形容，你就随便听听，听完就睡吧。”

工藤相当配合地点了点头，但到时候睡不睡……就不知道了。

“也是圈里的一对夫妻，模范不模范我不知道，名字呢，我也不会和你说。

“最开始是丈夫为了追求刺激而碰了毒品，结果一碰就戒不掉了，吸食成瘾。妻子发现丈夫表现不对劲，本想带他去看医生，结果意外地撞见丈夫在书房里吸毒。她一开始是劝丈夫戒掉毒瘾，但丈夫不听劝，根本就没打算戒毒，还每天给她洗脑说‘戒不掉的’。

“妻子还真是聪明一世糊涂一时，为了让丈夫相信毒瘾是可以戒掉的，没有报警，没有找戒毒中心，而是自己也跟丈夫一起吸起了毒，结果两个人一起堕落，最后和狐朋狗友聚众吸毒的时候被缉毒人员逮捕了。

“还真是……当得了夫妻，也做得了毒友。”

黑羽垂眼，搭在床沿上的手掐紧了被单。他轻哼了一声，面无表情地说：“故事听起来很悲惨是吧？但我不会分给他们半点同情。他们这是……视那些缉毒警察的生命为无物。”

房间内的气氛悄然间变得凝重了起来，空气仿佛都停止了流动。工藤愣愣地仰头看着黑羽晦暗的表情，一时间不知道该说些什么。

“抱歉，本来只是想给你讲个八卦而已，结果忽然说这么严肃的事情。”黑羽笑了笑——黑羽不是专业演员，工藤自然看得出他那只是个标准的假笑而已，“小时候住我家对面的大哥哥一直很照顾我，他后来成了缉毒警察，但是他两年前出任务的时候殉职了。任务圆满完成，他却……再也回不来了。”

工藤看起来有些醉醺醺的，但迷糊的表情显而易见地因黑羽讲的这个故事而变得异常难过起来。醉意浸入眸底，但他努力撑着眼皮，睁大眼睛，试图缓和气氛。

“那……交换信息？”工藤如是说。

“欸？”黑羽愣了一下。

“你想听我的事情吗？有什么想问的吗？”工藤满脸满眼都是真诚。

黑羽今晚不知道第多少次失笑，问：“不睡觉啊？”

工藤认真地摇头，幅度还挺大。

“这么大方啊……那好，但我就这样为难你也不好吧？”黑羽勾了勾唇，“我忽然想到一个想讲的，那不然我先把我想讲的给你讲完，你听完之后要是还想给我说你的事情的话，再继续说？”

工藤没说话，也没点头，只是平静地注视着黑羽的眼睛。

“你……哎，你别这么看着我，怪怪的。”黑羽挠了挠头，见工藤听了这话没反应，便有些心虚地自己转开了视线，开始讲第三个故事。

“还是圈里的事——我的朋友也没几个，白马算一个，基本上很多事情都是他给我说的，我倒还真是没想到他看起来一副矜贵的少爷样，结果居然有那么多八卦存货。

“有两个人是很好的朋友，不是塑料兄弟情的那种，是真的很要好。他们在圈内其实是不同领域的，基本上不会发生资源冲突的事情。

“但生活就这么奇妙，他们的资源还真的冲突了，而且其中一人还挡了另一人的道，挡得相当彻底。具体是什么资源冲突，我不知道，白马也没说，不过这个在这件事里不重要。

“随便给他们起个代号吧，就叫‘A’和‘B’好了。A找人去了B的某场公开活动上闹事，给B泼了硫酸。

“事情说到这里就可以了，后续重要或者不重要，都不必说了，你要是稍微清醒点的话肯定也都想得到。我和你说这件事是因为……我想说，你啊，咖位也不小了——或者说很大，你可多长点心吧，万一今天在这里的不是我呢？ 

“是，确实是我带你去吃的夜宵，我也很抱歉把酒放在了自己的左手边，导致你拿错。你信任我，我很高兴，但你也应该多为自己想想。我们才认识多久，我真的值得你信任吗？再者，要是今天和你在一起的不是我呢？发生什么事都有可能。”

工藤仰着头直勾勾地盯着黑羽：“但是就是你啊……”工藤迷迷糊糊的，只会直白地回答问题。

黑羽叹了一口气：“你不要这么信任我，我从不觉得自己是什么好人。”这回他没忍住，伸手揉了揉工藤的头发。

黑羽委实是不觉得自己是什么好人，虽然他从不为非作歹、作奸犯科，平日里待人也彬彬有礼。他脾气不好，㨃媒体的时候非常直截了当，经常让问出犀利问题的娱记们下不了台。除此之外，他还会在社交平台上公然转载关于他的不实消息，转载时的配文从来都是不带脏字地反击一通。

其实别的明星一般不会有像他这样做的。有人说他恃才傲物、目中无人，但是不是的，他知道自己有才，但从不浪费——或者说是相当珍惜自己的羽翼，也感激父母给了他好脑子、好天赋、好嗓子。

只是，艺术家的眼里容不得沙子……他总会如是自嘲。他无法忍受自己的眼里有沙子，更遑论那些沙子还反复不停地蹦跶。若有不实黑料妄图给他的羽翼染上脏污，他必定不遗余力地反击。

“艺术家”，是了，他确实是希望自己能成为像一些前辈那样的，为乐坛作巨大贡献的艺术家，也希望能尽自己最大的努力，将国语音乐推广向世界。

“你就是……”工藤犹豫了一下，拉了拉黑羽的手，先前在被子中包裹得温热的掌心贴上了黑羽冰凉的手背，“你特别好。”

黑羽愣住了。

“我也很好。”工藤歪了歪头，粲然一笑。

黑羽莞尔：“你说得对，你特别好。”他反手捏了捏工藤的手心，“那你要是还不想睡的话，给我讲讲你的出道？我想听很详细的那种。”

“那可得从我这张脸开始讲了，我和很多演员一样，最开始出道都是因为脸。”工藤轻笑，笑到一半就开始打呵欠，困出泪花来了。

黑羽挑了挑眉：“终于困得想睡啦？”

工藤忽然伸手摸上黑羽的脸，还摩挲了几下，感慨道：“哎，我的脸可真好看。”

黑羽茫然地眨了眨眼，满头雾水。

工藤抬着的手渐渐软了下去，搭在了黑羽撑着床沿的腕上。

黑羽心里仿佛被猫尾巴扫了扫，一阵酥痒。

工藤睡着了。唇角还浮着浅浅的笑意，睡颜安详。纤长的睫毛在床头的暖光的笼罩下似乎历历可数，于下眼睑投下一片小小的阴影。

黑羽端详着工藤安静的睡颜，许久，低低地笑了笑：“忽然想邀请你去我的演唱会了，虽然团队一定会安排的，但这不一样……今晚谢谢你和我说了些话，也谢谢你听我说了那么多。虽然看你刚才那副醉样，醒来后大概记不得多少吧。不过也没关系，你要是记不得了，那么之后最后一场巡演的时间定下来的话，我会好好地邀请你的，但你要是记得……”

黑羽停了下来，站起身来，小心翼翼地抬起工藤的下颔，使他的头部稍稍后仰。工藤要是醒着，黑羽猜，影帝先生大概此时会疑惑地问他“为什么不说了”。黑羽自言自语般重新开口：“你要是记得……那我当然更是会邀请你啦。”

黑羽笑着低语道：“工藤君，你可别打呼噜啊，我睡眠比较浅。”

工藤闭着眼，在睡梦中迷迷糊糊地哼唧了一声，呓语一般。

“晚安，祝好梦。”黑羽轻声说。

**\- TBC -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斗给新讲的那些事情都是我瞎编的，没有原型，和现实无关。
> 
> 摸脸那个是和阿澄聊天的时候她说的
> 
> 嗐，写了七章了他们的这一天才过去，啥玩意儿……好无语啊一直爆字数，我哪来这么多废话（挠头.jpg）希望以后自己可以用很少的字数讲清楚故事orz 好佩服能用凝练的词句讲故事的文手们呜呜呜
> 
> 祝大家节日快乐！


	8. 08

大清早的，公司会议室里就回响着灰原平淡僵硬得宛如机械音般的“朗诵”声。

“震惊！刚公开恋情的某影帝和某歌手竟迫不及待地深夜开房！

“两知名男星于书店角落激吻，究竟是人性的扭曲，还是道德的沦丧？

“K&K喜上眉梢！给路人亲切签名！

“他们的事后清晨——和酒店柜台迷妹合照数张！”

眼看灰原还要继续翻页——继续“朗诵”，工藤赶忙认输叫停：“大小姐，祖宗，别念了行吗？”

“别，你才是我祖宗。”灰原把手上刚打印出来的这沓“晨间新闻”随手扔在工藤面前的桌上，小臂交叠抱胸，皮笑肉不笑地睨视正一脸老实地坐在座位上的工藤。

白马也似笑非笑地看着黑羽，小臂搭在会议桌上，指尖有一下没一下地戳着标题中的“事后清晨”这几个字。他挑了挑眉：“没想到……你们进展还挺快的？”

黑羽伸手从容不迫地从工藤面前拿过灰原甩在那里的文件夹，随手翻了翻，看到从某种程度上来说既模糊又清晰的照片时，垂眼笑了笑：“不是你们让我们去‘谈恋爱’的吗？”

工藤面上难得地有些尴尬。

他们俩现在这样并排坐在会议桌前，对面是斜靠着墙站着的灰原和白马，像极了被父母——虽然两位经纪人的关系相当纯洁——捉奸在床的早恋小情侣。

今早工藤在酒店的床上醒来后，睁眼看到的不是熟悉的环境，一时间有些茫然。意识尚未完全清醒的他坐起身来环顾四周，看到了另一张床边正背对着他穿衣服的黑羽——深色的布料逐渐裹住光裸的上半身，遮挡了一大片白皙紧实的肌肉。

他猛地回想起昨晚都发生了些什么——他缠着黑羽絮絮叨叨地说了好多废话，还让黑羽给他讲故事……靠！要是黑羽君没问起，那我就装作什么都不记得好了，不然好尴尬，形象全然崩坏……工藤在心里扶额。

黑羽回过身来，正准备叫工藤起床，却看到后者已经坐起。他先是愣了一下，随后莞尔：“早上好啊，工藤君。”

熹微的晨光从窗帘的缝隙漏进屋内，于地毯上缀出点点明亮。清透的光线染上黑羽的长腿，掠过腰身，抚过侧颈，而后吻上他的鼻尖与眼眸。——他在光里眉眼弯弯，笑容明丽，只一瞬便能够将整个世界涂抹上缤纷的色彩。

“早上好……”工藤僵硬地回答。

黑羽冲工藤晃了晃自己手机：“我的手机昨晚调成了振动模式，之前快被白马打爆了，诚挚建议工藤君也看看自己的手机。”

工藤茫然了一秒，旋即迅速反应过来黑羽是什么意思。他昨晚在居酒屋时因为和灰原发消息，所以把手机调成静音模式了，之后忘了改回来……现在想必已经被灰原的电话打得快没电了。

工藤昨晚没换衣服，手机理应是在口袋里的，但他摸了摸自己的口袋却一无所获，面上露出了疑惑的表情。

“工藤君。”黑羽唤了一声，工藤扭头，视线重新落在黑羽的脸上。对视的下一秒，黑羽却忽然有些不好意思地移开了视线。

“你……先把扣子扣好。”黑羽的声音比方才低了一些。

工藤愣了愣，低头看了一眼，登时手忙脚乱地把自己的衬衫扣子扣上，中途还扣错了两个。工藤用意念叹了口气，心道：难怪一坐起来就觉得胸前冰冰凉凉的……

“手机在你那边的床头柜上，”黑羽解释道，“昨晚给自己的手机充电的时候想起来了，就顺手帮你的手机一起充了个电，希望你不会介意。”

“啊不会……”工藤拔下充电线，伸手从床头柜上把手机摸过来，“谢谢。”

工藤甫一按亮手机屏幕，映入眼帘的就是十几个未接来电——都是灰原打过来的。他在心里为自己默哀了一通，而后回拨过去。对面几乎是秒接，灰原的语气相当冷漠，甚至还带上了点儿嘲讽：“哟，春宵一刻值千金，你终于舍得起来了？”

工藤：“……”我不是我没有我们什么都没有发生。

“倒不是什么大事，只是今早我一打开手机，就被一堆网民告知你和你对象昨晚去开房了，所以来‘关心’你一下。”灰原“呵”了一声，继续道，“大影帝，龙体安康否？”

工藤眼角抽了抽，没接话。灰原的语气平缓，但他只觉得头皮发麻、毛骨悚然。从灰原的字里行间他仿佛已经窥见了各大娱乐媒体的各式各样的报道了。他不太清楚这种事情需不需要工作室解释什么，还是任由CP粉们狂欢。他叹了口气：“我会尽快回工作室。”

“没事，”灰原正色道，“是真的没大事，要是有问题的话我可不会只打十几个电话。我只是想和你说一下，虽然你们已经‘公开恋情’了，但昨天毕竟只是第一天，你还是要考虑一下你那些男友粉和女友粉的心情吧。不用去工作室，等会儿你和黑羽吃完早餐后直接跟他回他公司，我也会过去，到时候和白马一起跟你们对一下今晚的拼盘晚会的安排。”

等灰原先挂了电话后，工藤才放下手机，扭头和黑羽对视上了。黑羽朝他眨了眨眼，笑着说：“灰原小姐说的东西应该和白马差不多。不过现在既然都已经这么招摇过了……”他摊了摊手，姿势像极了网上很红的一个表情包，“那也只能这样啦。希望歌迷们以后不要再想着要当我的男朋友了。”

工藤本能地“欸？”了一声，有些意外：“那女友粉呢？”

“我早就没有女友粉啦，”黑羽解释道，“不知道灰原小姐有没有和你说过，我已经向大众出柜了，所以以前那些女友粉们都转成别的……嗯，她们转型了，只想当我的妈妈——我不知道我妈要是看到她们的留言会想什么。不过还挺好玩的，妈妈辈的歌迷们就不说了，倒是有一群十几、二十多岁的小姑娘嗷嗷地叫我‘儿子’和“宝宝”什么的，我觉得还挺新奇的。偶尔也会有爸爸粉，但是不多，基本上他们还都是男友粉。”

工藤失笑，结果被黑羽指出：“你年纪比我小，搞不好有更多的妈妈粉呢。”

工藤：“……”

工藤回过神来，尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，说：“要我一条一条地解释吗？”

对面的灰原挑了挑眉，她原本只是揶揄一下，倒是没想到工藤居然想认真地解释这种事情，登时便来了兴致，用眼神示意他继续说。

“没有……‘迫不及待’，我们就是吃完夜宵然后……顺其自然地？

“书店那个你们一看就知道了，只是个借位而已，当时我们知道有人在拍。

“签名是因为我们从书店去居酒屋的路上被我的影迷认出来了，所以就给他签了个名。

“事后……不是，这个不重要。酒店办理入住的柜台的工作人员是黑羽君的歌迷，他昨晚答应她今天早上我们俩一起和她合照。”

工藤说完后，灰原终于憋不住笑了：“什么叫‘顺其自然地’开房？”

白马也忍俊不禁：“开房——好像不是必要的吧？”

“我们就是喝多了所以……”工藤的语气透着些不确定，声音也渐渐小了下去。他后知后觉地发现了自己的解释中的问题所在——他根本就是在越描越黑。

然而黑羽不知是故意的，还是真的就是在应和工藤的话，认真地点了点头，肯定道：“对，喝多了。”

什么？喝多了……？？喝多了？？？

若是意识能具象化，想必灰原和白马的眼前绝对都出现了一排巨大的问号加上一串小黑圆点，没准还会有乌鸦飞过，留下“嘎嘎”的叫声。

两位经纪人眼角抽了抽，不约而同地扭头和对方对视了一眼——

急！带的艺人一晚上就搞上了怎么办？！

白马无声地叹了口气，默默转移话题——他完全不想再在这种事情上纠缠下去了。他翻开工作手册，正色道：“今天上午黑羽回自己家收拾一下，然后搬到工藤君家里——这个昨天我们已经说过了。本来说的是‘尽早’，谁知道你们搞了这么一出，今晚晚会后要是被拍到你们往不同的方向去，那可就‘有意思’了。下午你们俩一起去活动现场，我开车送你们过去。”

黑羽插了句话：“服务得好周到啊白马先生。”

“……”白马毫不掩饰地朝黑羽翻了个白眼，“收起你阴阳怪气的敬称。”笔记本翻过一页，“接下来和你们说一下今晚那个拼盘晚会的安排……”

几乎是白马一说完，黑羽就伸手在桌子下戳了戳工藤的胳膊，朝他飞快地眨了两下眼睛：“那……中午见？”

工藤“嗯”了一声，旋即面无表情地暗自思忖：还真是像极了在“父母”眼皮子底下偷偷眉目传情的早恋小情侣。

对面的灰原和白马对他们自以为隐蔽的“悄悄”互动一览无遗。两位经纪人：“……”

**\- TBC -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 妈妈粉/爸爸粉：快酱！新酱！宝贝！我的崽崽！妈妈/爸爸爱你！爱你们！


	9. 09

黑羽回去收拾行李了——他没有回自己市郊小镇上的屋子，而是回到公司宿舍。

他所在的公司前年在市区内新增了一处安置小艺人的培训中心，里面自然是有宿舍。以黑羽的咖位，公司自然是不会安排他住在那里，但他懒得改变自己的生活习惯——或许也可以算作某种程度上的恋旧，不想在市区内买房子，便硬是让经纪人帮他搞了一间单人小宿舍。若是在本市有活动且这项行程后并没有休息期的话，他便会去住公司宿舍。——其实他也就只是把那里当成一个落脚点而已。

不过，虽说只是个落脚点，但距黑羽住进这里，也已经过去将近两年了。他虽然外热内冷，但并不是个毫无感情的人，不然也创作不出那么多感情丰沛、直击人心的歌曲。

窗帘唰的一声被拉开，阳光穿透巨大的落地窗，涌入室内。些微尘埃因着气流的扰动而四散飘浮，它们镀上了金光，宛如翩飞起舞的精灵。

黑羽长呼了一口气，忽地轻声笑了笑。他在宿舍里待的时间再怎么少，也终归是有点留念的。这间宿舍公司会为他保留，但在合约期内，若是不出意外，他是不会——而且也没有机会——再住进这里了。

黑羽东西不多，预计中午前就能收拾好。而在黑羽忙于收拾行李的时候，工藤也回到了自己的公寓里，准备四处拾掇一下。

他的公寓很大，三室两厅，再加一个被他改造成了放映室的小储藏室。这不像是个单身公寓，反而像极了已经规划好未来的……婚房。其实他买房子的时候真没想那么多，只是觉得自己东西比较多，而且会越来越多，所以需要比较大的公寓，再加上这片居住区的隐蔽性、安全性都很高，他看了几套房子后就很爽快地买下了——当然是要还房贷的那种买下。当时谁会知道这处住所现在恰好为合约恋爱的同居项提供了很大的便利。

客房之前只有工藤的父母住过，也没有放私人物品，他们住了几天就又回洛杉矶了。自己的卧室无所谓，他相信黑羽的涵养，未经允许是不会乱进别人卧室的。厨房、客厅和阳台也都没什么奇怪的东西，都是正常居家会出现的物什，之后做个大扫除清清灰就好。

“书房倒是需要收拾一下……有点乱，东西也比较杂。”工藤自言自语，推开书房门，钻了进去。

工藤没有请钟点工来帮忙收拾的习惯，一是隐私问题，二则是他不喜欢别人碰自己的东西。所以，他在进组拍戏前都会给家具和一些其他物件盖上防尘布，杀青后回到家不管有多累，都会做次大扫除。就这么一件说大也大、说小也小的事情，他硬是坚持了这么多年。

门铃被摁响的时候工藤还在榨水果汁，他愣了一下，而后才反应过来自己之前在公司的时候已经把小区出入处的备用通行卡给了黑羽，而且自己回来时还去门卫那里提前登记了黑羽的车牌号。

真是忙糊涂了……工藤在心里吐槽自己，匆匆离开厨房，去给黑羽开门。

黑羽站在门外有些不好意思地笑了笑：“给你传简讯你没回，但行李箱还挺大的，所以我就直接上来了，不好意思啊。”

工藤“啊”了一声，眨了眨眼，赶忙回答道：“手机放在客厅了，我刚在在厨房，所以没看到简讯……不好意思。”

两个人站在门口互相道歉，要是还有另一个人在场，想必早就不客气地笑出声来了吧。

“你……快进来吧，”工藤后退了一步，示意黑羽进门，“我带你去客房。”

黑羽推着一个行李箱进了玄关换鞋。他之前站在门口没动，挡住也吸引住了工藤的全部注意力，现在移了位置，工藤才注意到黑羽后面站着扶着另一个行李箱的助理。

工藤面上不动声色，心里实则有些尴尬。他刚才还想着“要是还有另一个人在场，想必早就不客气地笑出声来了吧”，结果现在发现当时还真有另一个人在场……他和黑羽的助理对视，后者抿着唇，显然是刚费了一番工夫调整完面部表情。工藤在心里叹了一口气，开口邀请道：“您也一起进来坐坐吧？我刚榨了水果汁。”

“啊，不用了，”助理挠了挠头，“我就是来帮哥送一下行李，现在就回去了，下午白马先生会过来接哥……接你们一起去场馆，我就直接在那边等你们。”

黑羽的助理长着张娃娃脸，看起来年纪很小，声音也清亮，但实际上只比黑羽小上一岁。

“麻烦你啦，”黑羽换好鞋，回头冲助理笑了笑，“下午见。”

助理把行李箱推进玄关，跟黑羽和工藤告了个别就离开了。

“有湿布吗？”黑羽忽然问。

“啊……有。”

“我把行李箱的轮子擦干净再进屋。”黑羽笑了笑，“你家好干净啊，地板要是被我弄脏了可就不好了。”黑羽没说出的是“应该刚打扫过吧”，他总觉得……这句话要是说出来，暗示的意味会莫名有点重。

工藤眨了眨眼：“没关系。”他嘴上是这么说，但身体还是很诚实地回屋拿了条清洁布，将其打湿后再拿出来递给黑羽。

黑羽道了个谢，表情没有太大变化，但眸底渗出了点点笑意——或许是因为工藤的“口是心非”，又或许是因为自己即将入住“新家”。

“这边是客房，里面有独立卫浴，”工藤帮黑羽拖了一个行李箱，领着他走到客房门口，在他们把两个行李箱推进客房内后，工藤指了指对面紧闭的房门，“我的房间在对面，两个房间的布局是对称的。客厅另一头是书房和放映室，你……”工藤顿了顿，张了张口，却没继续说下去。

黑羽灵光一闪，忽然就明白了工藤未尽的话。他微微弓着身子，双手撑在行李箱顶上，朝工藤眨了眨左眼，做了个wink。“我不怎么看书，就算看书也一般是坐在床上看，涉猎也不广，所以书房我应该是用不上的。放映室的话，如果工藤君有空……我想，我们偶尔可以在两个人都有空的时候一起看看电影？”黑羽想了想，又补了一句，“尤其是工藤君演的电影。”

工藤被自己的口水呛到，剧烈地咳嗽了几声，惹得黑羽差点“不礼貌”地笑出来。但工藤之所以反应这么大，其实只是因为黑羽说对他的电影感兴趣而已。他很感谢黑羽不着痕迹的贴心，后者第一时间察觉到了他对于私人空间的本能保护，并给出了合情合理又不过分疏离的回应。

“好啊。”最后，工藤如是回答。他和背着光看他的黑羽对视上了，隔着两个行李箱，不长不短的距离令人安心。

黑羽坐在沙发上看着工藤进了厨房，不多时，后者便把先前榨好的混合水果汁装进玻璃壶里，端出来搁在客厅的茶几上。黑羽的坐姿莫名显得有些乖巧，工藤心里觉得还挺好笑的，不由得想到白马要是看到这样的黑羽，不知会作何反应。他从茶几侧边拿了个玻璃杯，往里面倒水果汁，精准地倒到杯身三分之二处便停了下来。

“试试？”工藤把玻璃杯搁在黑羽面前，“用了五六种水果，不知道会不会变成黑暗料理。”他笑。

黑羽挑了挑眉：“工藤君的配方，怎么样我都得说‘好’吧——更何况这是全国多少人梦寐以求的。”

工藤无语了一阵，不想搭腔，给自己倒了一杯后，在黑羽对面的沙发上坐下。“有件事我想……我得和黑羽君说一下。”他声音不大，但吐字很清晰，大抵是长期台词训练的成果。

“嗯？”黑羽尝了一口水果汁，朝工藤竖起大拇指，给他比了个“赞”。

工藤欣然收下赞赏，回以一个浅淡的微笑，缓缓道：“是关于我们之间的合约的开始。黑羽君和团队为什么答应这样的合约，白马君已经和灰原讲过了，灰原也转述给我了，但我这边……好像一直没和你说清楚一些事情。”

黑羽收敛了几分笑意，坐直了身子，做出凝神聆听的模样。

“事情的起因是前天晚上——接近半夜——网上出现了我被富婆包养的谣言。之所以说是谣言，是因为那确实是假的。灰原没有强制要求我和你说清楚，是我自己想说的。我觉得……有必要和你解释一下。”

黑羽原本想正经地听完工藤的话，但……还是忍不住想逗一逗眼前这个比自己小几岁的后辈。

“咦？”黑羽眯了眯眼，“为什么‘有必要’？”他面上摆着认真的表情，语气却带着故意的调侃。

工藤耳根有些发烫：“就是……总之就是有必要。”

黑羽张了张嘴好像还想说点什么，工藤为了避免这人再说出一些听起来其实很正常但是他就是难以招架的话，赶紧抢先开口：“我确实是和‘富婆’一起吃饭，但不是‘被包养’。——那是我妈。”

工藤不待黑羽有所反应，叹了口气，继续道：“她……因为知名度比较高，不想让我靠着她的名气上位，而我也不想蹭她的热度，不希望我凭实力做出来的成绩被一句‘因为工藤新一的父母是谁谁谁’而否认，所以她在和我为数不多的在外见面时都非常谨慎，会做足伪装。前天晚上被拍是因为我是自己一个人出门的，没带助理，被不知道是影迷还是路人的人偶遇了之后，应该是被就在附近的狗仔给拍了。一个人出门总有注意不到的死角……”

黑羽面上先前的笑意早已尽数褪去，取而代之的是吃到大瓜的惊诧——什么，居然也有我比白马先吃到瓜的一天？！

“伯母她……”黑羽囔囔。

“我妈的真名没有对外公开过，艺名你应该有听过——江户川文代。”工藤轻描淡写地说出了大概率并不能令人感到心平气和事情。

“什么？”黑羽本能地张大了嘴巴，满脸震惊，“什么？！江户川文代是你母亲？！哇——她可是我小时候的女神啊！” 他把手中先前紧握着的玻璃杯搁到茶几上，以防自己因为太激动而拿不稳杯子。开玩笑，那可是江户川文代啊，当年不知横扫了多少电影奖项，就算现在已经息影了二十多年，但黑羽的同龄人，以及他们这一代人的长辈——也许还有一些晚辈，只要不是彻底地“两耳不闻窗外事”，没人不知道“江户川文代”这个名字。

工藤眨了眨眼，表情似乎是被黑羽感染得也多了些许讶异：“谢……谢谢？”

“你怎么一脸不信的样子？”黑羽轻笑，“真的，我以前特别喜欢她——当然，并不是说现在就不喜欢了。我妈当初还因为我总是在家里看文代女神的电影而吃醋呢。”

工藤斟酌着开口：“那……我替我妈谢谢黑羽前辈？”这话一出口，他便立马闭上了嘴。一不小心就叫出了一个虽然没什么不对但是说出来有种微妙的不对的称呼……

黑羽一愣，论出道时间，他确实是工藤的前辈，但是他们现在是“恋爱”关系，这么叫……其实有点像什么“年上年下前辈后辈”之类的……某种含有羞耻play的网文？怎么听怎么怪异。

黑羽收回胡乱发散的思绪，把话题转回之前提到的事件的开端上，评价道：“工藤君的母亲好谨慎啊，伪装做得很到位，看照片完全看不出性别和身形。”

“对，她一向如此。”工藤眼珠骨碌碌转了转，想到了什么似的，唇角蓦然勾起一抹调笑，“不然我也没法强行对外解释说，那天晚上和我‘幽会’的人是你啊。”

“遗憾吗？”黑羽上半身往前倾了倾，鬼使神差地伸舌舔了舔下唇，“遗憾的话今晚可以补回来，在车上幽会什么的……”

“欸？”工藤愣了一下。

“今晚不是有个晚会吗？反正现在我们住一起，又刚公开，活动结束后肯定是都要回这里的，那不然就一起走——一起上同一辆车回来。反正‘有人’想看‘幽会’，那就让他们拍呗？路上甩掉跟车的人就好啦。”

黑羽这话说得是很在理，但工藤总觉得他特地重读的“有人”是在一语双关。

工藤大学时候的专业其实是美术，他和团队在做宣传时都没有以此为卖点，若是有媒体采访，团队也会事先和媒体交代好，尽量不要提及美术。——这并非意味着他学艺不精，或者是他的技能有多拿不出手，而是他觉得自己现在既然没有在从事美术相关的职业，那就没有必要在宣传上提及一些会让大众误会的事情。

他还真没有因为计划转行而荒废学业，相反，他学得相当地好，在校期间拿过奖学金，也获得过一些美术类的或大或小的奖。哪怕是已经转行多年的现在，他也会在空闲时间画画——在家里或是在工作室里都有，有时一些公开活动正式开始前的等候时间比较长，他也会在单人休息室里画个速绘。

很多时候，工藤眼中的世界是由各式各样的线条组成的。他在看到足够吸引他的物品或人的时候，脑海中时常会自动浮现出速绘线稿。若那场景并非静态，他甚至还会思考该如何分镜。

此时此刻，工藤的脑海中勾勒出了正坐在他对面沙发上的黑羽的轮廓——头发微乱却并不邋遢，脸型好看，颈部修长，宽肩窄腰，手臂肌肉匀称、不失力量感。

工藤的脑内速绘图里只有黑羽的轮廓，没有五官和其他细节。他恍惚了几秒，很快便回过神来，同眉眼弯弯的黑羽视线相撞。

黑羽唇角浮着促狭的笑意——因为他自己之前那番“车内幽会”的言论。工藤心里咯噔了一下，那幅轮廓线稿中的人蓦然拥有了五官，拥有了一张完整的脸——

一张狡黠又勾人的狐狸脸。

**\- TBC -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我写文非常非常非常慢（是的，一定要用三个“非常”才可以表达出这种慢），缘分到了就会更新，请不要催更。如有同好没兴趣追更/想等完结后一次性看完，不必和我说。感谢看到这里的同好们。
> 
> 总之就同居了（）虽然这是他们的世界里“昨天”说的事情，但是隔了好多章……希望大家还没忘orz
> 
> 就……虽然好像他们到现在一直都在“谈恋爱”的样子，但他们之后会好好工作的！毕竟现在对他们而言只过了一天多还不到两天嘛（。


	10. 10

白马果然如约亲自开车来接黑羽和工藤，灰原和两名助理则是直接去活动现场等他们。

黑羽一上车就问：“我和工藤君晚上的座位有安排在一起吗？”

白马抬起头，通过车内后视镜奇怪地看了黑羽一眼，心下暗自思忖：这才过去半天，他们俩不会又发生了点什么吧？不过疑惑归疑惑，他嘴上还是好好地回答了——当然不忘损上自家艺人几句：“你在异想天开些什么呢？这个活动是你们早就分别接下的，不过是恰好撞上这次‘公开恋情’罢了，主办方不可能因为昨天你们刚‘公开’，今天就马上给你们换位置的。”

“说的也是。”黑羽系好安全带，往后靠了靠，把坐姿微调成自己觉得最舒适的那种。

白马边启动汽车，边吐槽了一句：“听起来你觉得很可惜？”

“可惜倒不至于，”黑羽用余光确认了一下身边的工藤同样已经系好了安全带，继续道，“但还是觉得如果工藤君不在的话，我会很无聊。前几年我旁边坐的都是新人，在那种场合聊太多专业的话题有点奇怪，但是不聊音乐的话我也不知道能和他们说什么……而且他们看起来还有点怕我，我很可怕吗？”黑羽说着，扭头看了工藤一眼，似乎是想和他确认这一点。

工藤偏头和黑羽对视，挑了挑眉，相当配合地回答：“不，黑羽君很有趣，也非常和蔼可亲。”在对上黑羽眸中毫不掩饰地溢出的笑意时，他想了想，微不可见地迅速勾了一下唇，补充道，“这样说——够了吗？还是说黑羽君需要我再夸上几句？”

黑羽并没有被噎住，反而欣然收下夸赞：“不用了，谢谢。”

真正一阵无语的是原本想兢兢业业扮演兼职司机身份的白马：“黑羽快斗你要点脸好吗？——主办方如果要换位置的话，面临的不定因素太多，会涉及的人……唔，”他略作思忖，改口道，“会涉及的演艺类工作者也太多，主办方没必要给自己添这种麻烦。”

听到白马这话的时候，黑羽刚从前面座椅后的置物袋里拿起一瓶水，拧开瓶盖，瓶口送到了嘴边，但还好没喝，否则他大概会被呛到。“天知道我都多久没从你那里听到‘演艺类工作者’这个词了，你最近给我讲的东西要么是工作，要么就是不知道从哪里听来的瓜。”

“我那是怕你集训强度太大导致压力太大，所以才给你讲点八卦让你调节一下状态好吗？不要老把我想成一心吃瓜的人，ok？我是个专业经纪人，知道的消息多，这难道不是再正常不过的事情吗？”

白马大经纪人发出控诉三连，黑羽大歌手也不甘示弱，立即反击——

“那我今天可是吃到了一个你绝对不知道的大瓜，”黑羽不着痕迹地瞥了工藤一眼，得意扬扬地继续道，“但我不告诉你。”

工藤：“……”我谢谢你。

白马：“……”我根本就无所谓好吧，我给你说瓜帮你调节你难不成还真把我当成本职吃瓜的人了？搞笑。

白马在心里翻了个白眼——当然不能实际翻白眼，毕竟他正在兼职司机。他冷哼一声：“行了，别贫，给你说正事。——哦，不对，是给你们俩说正事。”

为了避免黑羽再“瞎扯”些什么，工藤抢先开口：“白马君请说。”

“你们私下里怎么称呼对方，我管不着，也没必要干涉。但是，在有对你们的合约不知情的人在场的时候——或者说在任何公开场合，你们都应该注意一下对对方的称呼。毕竟，哪怕是你们私下里自己出去，也可能会被别人听到你们的谈话。

“再说回今晚的活动和采访。请你们千万不要对着镜头说出‘工藤君’‘黑羽君’这种叫法，务必大大方方地叫名字，直播容不得你们出任何差错。毕竟现在在很多人的眼里，你们是早就不知道已经同居了多久，而且又因为情趣而不知道出去开过多少次房的关系了。

“不过，如果实在不习惯的话，和周围人聊天的时候可以模糊地说‘他’，因为这个不会收音，但采访的时候千万记得要专业一些——我还是很相信你们的专业度的。”

白马说完这番话后，黑羽和工藤都没有接话，不知在想些什么。车内陷入了一片沉默。

前方绿灯。轿车拐过一个弯，汇入另一道车流。

过了约莫一分钟，黑羽重又偏头去看工藤，修长的手指轻轻杵了杵他的胳膊肘，试探性地开口：“现在试试？”

“啊，好。”工藤的手原本是随意地搭在腿边的，现在却是不自觉地捏了捏座椅的边缘。

黑羽平静地看着工藤，眸中噙着不明显的笑意，压低声音道：“新……一？”

工藤的瞳孔骤然放大，大脑空白了一瞬。黑羽的声音很好听，被很多人赞誉为“天籁”，刻意压低嗓音后简直就是犯规——如初雪新融，涓涓细流淌入心窝，逐渐平缓人浑身不安的燥热，清凉而不冰冷；又似风鼓麦浪，澄黄的暖意席卷至天与地的交际线，毛茸茸的触感吻过低垂的天幕，却又不留下哪怕丝毫的痕迹，直教人念念不忘。

意料之外地，工藤卡壳了，支支吾吾“快”了好半天吐不出一个“斗”。

黑羽耸了耸肩，倒是一副不出所料的表情——不过确实，工藤年纪比他小，出道至今也没什么绯闻，应对这种事情的经验大概还是一片空白。黑羽温和地笑了笑：“只是试一试，私下里没关系，不用这么叫。”他扭头往前看，脸朝向驾驶位的白马，“转换上我没问题，我也相信工藤君的专业素养。”

工藤暗自松了口气，但与此同时，心里又莫名地有些失落。而且，他一贯良好的专业素养在这种时候卡壳，自己自然是相当不爽。工藤微微抿了抿唇，调整了一下面部表情——虽然和之前相比似乎没什么变化，也笑道：“谢谢黑羽君。”

好一个“黑羽君”，吐字清晰，字正腔圆，语气轻松，表情愉悦。——结果这回轮到黑羽的心里莫名其妙地涌上了几分说不清道不明的失落了。

只是营业的话，本不该如此。黑羽心道。

国内艺能界每年都会有一场这样的晚会，全国各地的演艺类工作者们云集而至。受邀参加晚会的艺能界的人——不论咖位多大或多小——基本都会把别的工作的档期排开。

受到晚会主办方邀请的首先是有自己所在的领域内有一定影响力的人，其次是资历较浅但同样努力上进、未来可期的人。不同领域、不同资历、不同年龄层的演艺类工作者们聚集起来，一起观赏演出、聆听讲话，之后在晚宴上自由交流。

每年都会有很多令人意想不到的合作在晚会过程中达成，比方说这位作曲家和那位制作人看中了某位歌手，或者说这位导演和那位演员看对眼了，再比如说也有可能这位舞者和那位舞者的理念十分契合于是约好了下次合作……因此，一些艺能界内的“新鲜血液”往往会为了得到一张入场券而使尽十八般武艺。

这回，黑羽右边的座位上又坐着一名这样的“新鲜血液”。但他倒也可以小小地庆幸一下，毕竟这次可比以前好多了——以前经常会是他的左右两边都坐着新人，而这次他的左侧是过道。

他并非对乐坛新人有意见，他也碰到过很多次邻座坐着的是很有实力、潜力、思想的新人。那些新人，他非常乐意和他们沟通，非常期待在和他们的交流中碰撞出灵感的火花，双方都受益匪浅。但他也时常会“被安排”和一些千方百计地要和他搭上关系的新人坐在一起——当然，不只是他，很多很有影响力的音乐人们也有过“被安排”的经历。

黑羽右边正坐着的这名歌手——或者应该更准确地称之为“偶像”——其实已经不算是纯新人了，出道一年半，实绩没多少，在炒作上费的功夫倒是不少，吹捧其才华的通稿满天飞，可真是“硕果累累”。他之所以对这名偶像有印象，是因为前不久这人试图和黑羽经常合作的制作人搭线，但在交谈中被反复婉拒了，而当时黑羽恰好和那位制作人在一块儿讨论巡演的事宜。制作人挂了电话后对着黑羽就是一通吐槽，黑羽也“被迫”吃到了一堆瓜——别说吃瓜了，制作人把瓜皮都给强行塞到他嘴里了，叫他吃得干干净净，半点渣都不剩。

晚会还没正式开始。小偶像主动和黑羽搭话，先是表达了对黑羽巡演的赞美之情，然后询问下一场巡演的日期是否已经定下了，在得到模棱两可的答复后，他倒也不恼，仍是态度十分端正良好，接下来的言语间充斥着浓浓的暗示意味——几乎是在明示自己想当黑羽此次巡演最后一场的嘉宾。

黑羽不想搭腔，但他的礼节不允许他对别人的发问听而不闻，只得模棱两可、有一搭没一搭地回答着。他逐渐放任思绪自在发散，回想起刚才在后台休息室里，自己的御用造型师问起他和工藤的事情。

**\- TBC -**


	11. 11

年长黑羽近十岁的造型师素来对娱乐八卦不感兴趣，但他毕竟是她看着长大且自己也跟着他一起长大的“孩子”，从他出道起，就是她帮他做造型。

她原本任职于业内一个非常有名的造型工作室，并不只是帮黑羽一个艺人做造型，后来合作次数多了，他便想把她挖到自己的团队里，而她也觉得这孩子有趣，在和造型工作室的合约到期后便答应加入黑羽的团队，一待就待了这么多年。

当初尚青涩稚嫩却意气风发的小孩并没有被“出道即巅峰”的诅咒束缚，而是始终往上攀登。这些年来，无数人还没到达半山腰便停了下来，可他仍望着那无法目测距离的山顶，怀着满腔热血一往无前，创下了令旁人艳羡不歇的成绩。——他没有巅峰，他只有永不止步。

造型师兴致勃勃地问：“你和工藤先生在一起多久了呀？”

黑羽抬起手想挠头，但是刚做好了发型，便不敢轻举妄动。他含糊地回答：“啊，有些日子了。”

他抬眼，看到镜中正给他检查妆发的造型师无比慈爱的眼神，心里一阵无奈。别人来问，他都没有回应，唯独她，他不知道该怎么面对，因为——她真的是满脸都写着“自家孩子终于长大了，懂得去拱别家白菜了”。在她心里，他似乎永远都是多年以前刚出道的那个青涩大男孩。

“这边调整一下……”造型师示意他偏过头去，帮他处理了一下耳后的碎发，“很快就弄好了，不要急。”

“啊？”刚才还有些心不在焉的黑羽疑惑地重新集中注意力，“我急什么？”

“哎呀，你看看你，”造型师抿嘴忍笑，一副过来人的姿态，“你都魂不守舍成什么样了，还不就是想赶紧弄完去找工藤先生吗？”

黑羽：“……”我不是我没有别瞎说。

黑羽叹了口气，决定“残忍”地打破造型师的幻想：“工……他那边事情比较多，我就不过去找他了，反正之后都会见到的，不差这一会儿，让他安心工作。”

造型师却是精准地抓住了“安心工作”这个说法，笑道：“也对，你一过去他就没法‘安心工作’了。”

黑羽：“……”

负责网络直播的主持人眼尖地看到黑羽和小偶像在聊天，便领着扛摄像机的工作人员一起走过来。黑羽和小偶像略微坐直了身子，勾起得体的标准微笑，分别和镜头打了个招呼。

主持人搭话道：“两位聊得好像很开心，那请问方不方便和直播间的观众们也分享一下呢？”

黑羽顾及小偶像的面子，没公然反问“您从哪里看出来我们聊得很开心”，只是淡然地点了点头。

小偶像却像是因为黑羽的点头而接收到了什么信号一般，立即答话：“我们在聊哥前天的演唱会，是这轮巡演的倒数第二场。”

黑羽的表情僵了一下又迅速调整回来，心道：谁是你哥？无语。但他嘴上还是很礼貌：“是的，他说他很喜欢我的演出，我也谢谢他的欣赏。”

小偶像好像羞涩了一下，抿嘴笑了笑：“因为哥前天的演唱会我有去看，真的非常精彩！”

“哦，对，我有在网上看到媒体报道。”黑羽又点了点头，不咸不淡地接话道。他那场演唱会在网络上的热度一如既往地高，但工藤满天飞的“黑料”在当天的话题度显然更胜一筹，随便抓个路人可能都是在津津有味地吃瓜中。

而与此同时，实时监控直播间状况的工作人员面对的则是密密麻麻的弹幕——

[这人怎么又抓着我宝蹭热度啊？]

[就是就是，上回演唱会还没蹭够啊？满天的捆绑通稿，不知道的人还以为他被我家快斗邀请当嘉宾了呢！]

[哈哈哈不行了我要笑出鹅叫了，你们看到没有，主持人说他们聊得很开心的时候，快斗的点头真是莫得灵魂哈哈哈]

[还有他说在网上有看到消息的时候也是哈哈哈]

[黑羽·没有灵魂的点头机器·快斗]

[我呕了，还叫哥呢，谁是他哥啊，他能不能独立行走一次啊？]

[他不行，他没有那个能力（微笑）]

监控弹幕的工作人员赶紧给主持人打了个手势，示意她转移话题。主持人迅速意会，不动声色地把话题转向黑羽：“直播间的观众们都非常关心黑羽先生这轮巡演的最后一场的情况，那我冒昧替大家问一下，请问时间定下来了吗？”

“这个啊，快了，之后会公开说。”黑羽笑了笑，眼睛瞟向某处，眼皮微微掀了掀，有些心不在焉道，“别的问题的话，请在之后采访的时候提出，现在我有点事，就先失陪了。”

[我崽怎么走了？]

[看到什么了？]

[其实我觉得可能是不想再和旁边那个人被捆绑提问了吧……]

[我也这么觉得，因为快斗一直很不喜欢这种捆绑，除了这几天和那个谁（。]

那厢黑羽打了个招呼便离座了，而这厢工藤正和邻座的同为演员的好友服部聊天。

巧的是，工藤的座位也靠近过道，但不在过道边上。坐在过道边上的是服部，工藤的座位在他的右侧。

服部平次的家庭关系从来没有对公众隐瞒过。其实倒不是他非要展示，而是他和他父亲长得实在是太像了——不是严格的形似而是很玄乎的神似，再加上两人同样黝黑的肤色，很难不让人猜想他们之间的关系。而且，他父亲总是需要参加一些公开活动，必须在公众面前露面。

他的父亲服部平藏是国内家喻户晓的导演，在拍戏过程中曾经把许多演员的潜力进一步发掘出来，引导着他们将演技锤炼得更上一层楼。——但他从不让自己的儿子参演自己导演的电影。对此，有人说是为了避嫌，有人说是太熟悉了所以不想拍。任外界众说纷纭，他从未回应过——个中原因或许只有他自己才心知肚明吧。

而服部平次的母亲服部静华是国内知名舞蹈家，由于皮肤白皙且相貌年轻，旁人很难认出其与服部平次、服部平藏的关系。直到有一次，一名狗仔在蹲点某两名偶像的绯闻，试图抢到独家爆料时，却无意间撞见了服部平藏接服部静华下班，他们之间的关系这才被公之于众。

晚会的座位是按演艺类工作者们的主攻领域划分的，坐在工藤和服部的前面及工藤左边的自然也都是演员，但他们还没有到场就座。于是，服部便放心地压低声音询问工藤：“你和那个黑羽快斗是什么情况？”

工藤觉得有些尴尬，他不想对服部说谎，但也不能说实话。他沉默了两秒，神态自若地回答道：“就是你听说的那样。”

服部见工藤如此坦坦荡荡地承认，本着对兄弟的信任，便不疑有他，但——从某种程度上来说，他还是相当地不爽。他不满地盯着工藤的眼睛，愤愤不平道：“这么大的事情你居然没和我说过！哇，可以啊你，连兄弟都瞒着。”

“就……”工藤自觉理亏，心虚地移开视线，“之前不方便说嘛，我们也没想到要突然公开。”

“哟，‘我们’？”服部精准地揪出了工藤的回答中的关键词，饶有兴致地挑眉，“说吧，你们在一起多久了？”

“……”工藤略一思忖，选了个不算撒谎的、怎样理解都可以的回答，“你不会想知道的。”

服部只当工藤是在指自己和黑羽已经在一起很久了，而且之前并没有打算和他说，正想再吐槽个几句，身前便有一片阴影笼罩了下来。

“您好。”说话的人声音干净不含杂质，语气礼貌得体。

服部和工藤循声抬头。

穿着一身剪裁合身的高定西装的黑羽逆着光，勾起的唇角浮着浅淡的笑意。细碎的光点落进他的眼里，消融成温柔的湖，熠熠生辉。

黑羽不动声色地瞥了工藤一眼，而后对服部略一颔首，说道：“您好，请问您方便和我换个位置吗？”

**\- TBC -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 快新邂逅日快乐！


	12. 12

黑羽就那样温润可人地笑着，站在那里。从他斜后方照过来的光模糊了他的轮廓，将清癯面容的棱角平白染上了几分温和。

他离自己那么近，近在咫尺，可他的骨子里似乎又透出几分淡漠，疏离至天边。

工藤有些恍惚。

先前在休息室里，黑羽虽然和造型师说了句“我就不过去找他了，反正之后都会见到的，不差这一会儿”，但在做完造型后离入场就座还有很长时间，他实在是挺无聊的，最后还是决定去找工藤唠会儿嗑。他一直觉得，自己和工藤虽然到目前为止的沟通还不算很多，但聊起天来很舒服。他其实非常挑剔的——尤其是在和人交流这一方面上，这么多年下来，他在业内遇到的能与之舒服地沟通的人非常之少，所以难得碰到这样的、能够成为新朋友的人，他自然是十分珍惜和感兴趣。

休息室的门被敲响的时候，工藤刚拿起手机准备刷刷即时消息。助理应声去开门，见门外是黑羽，脸上立即堆满了笑，热情地招呼道：“黑羽先生，您来了啊，快请进！”

“欸？”工藤转了半圈转椅，抬眼望着迈进休息室内的黑羽，“你怎么过来了？”

“做完造型太无聊了，就过来串个门。”黑羽莞尔。工藤的助理在他身后关上了休息室的门。

黑羽本就长着张精致的脸，化了妆后更是好看。工藤眯了眯眼，控制着不让自己的表情透出过多赞许。“还挺好看的。”他略一颔首，如是语气毫无波动地说道。

黑羽挑了挑眉，走到工藤面前停住，垂眼俯视着坐在转椅上抬头看他的工藤，问道：“只是‘挺好看’吗？”语气中掺着明显的调侃。

“……”工藤无奈地勾起唇，“行吧，非常、特别、相当好看。”

黑羽欣然收下夸赞，并回道：“影帝先生更好看。”

工藤：“……”我真是谢谢你啊。

“你晚上坐在哪里呀？”黑羽倚着化妆桌桌沿，偏过头和工藤对视。然后他看到，工藤平静如不起一丝涟漪的湖水的眼眸中缓缓洇开了浅浅的笑意，两只眸子晚灯般，逐渐亮了起来。

“你这是在没话找话。”工藤小幅度地转了转转椅，挑起眉，如是评价道。座位表人手一份，黑羽不可能没有。分区、座位号、人名在座位表上标得明明白白，堂堂黑羽快斗还不至于懒到连对着一份清晰得不能再清晰的表格找个人名都做不到。

“对。”黑羽坦然承认，歪了歪头，“因为我太无聊了嘛，反正工藤君现在也没在做什么正事。”

“……”工藤在心里翻了个白眼，“行吧。我坐A区3排，靠近左侧过道。”

“我在B区3排，也是靠左侧过道。”黑羽顿了顿，“你对演出感兴趣吗？从我的座位那边看舞台，效果会比A区好一些。”

今晚的演出内容是保密的，除了负责这一块的工作人员外，没有人知道表演者和表演项目。——主办方严控了消息，不让其流出，只为给参加晚会的人带来惊喜。如是，工藤要是说不感兴趣，想来是不可能的，只是感兴趣的程度或高或低的问题罢了。他不是听不懂黑羽的言下之意，无非就是换位置，但他也有些不明白，黑羽指的是他们两人互换位置，还是说让工藤去和黑羽的邻座换位置呢？

工藤略一思忖，矜持地回答：“从哪里看都挺好的。”

黑羽摊手，不矜持地说：“其实是我不想和旁边那个人坐一起。”

工藤反手从桌上拿起座位表，找到黑羽的座位，确认了一下他邻座的人名，问：“怎么，他惹着你了？”

“惹倒不算惹，就是挺烦的，前两天就拉着我炒作，还给自己画了个饼，发通稿暗示我下一场演唱会的嘉宾会是他。我已经预料到今天他会和我说什么了。”黑羽夸张地叹了口气，“不过我好像应该谢谢你，之前他的炒作被你的‘新闻’给压下去了。”

工藤：“……”亲亲，不客气呢。

“所以你想换位置？”工藤问。

黑羽缓慢地眨了眨眼，唇角浮起一抹几不可见的狡黠的笑意：“没事，我只是随便说说。”

当时工藤确实以为黑羽在说笑，但没想到他真的过来了。

那人起身离席，独自一人穿过人群，从舞台下方空地处支着的或开或关的摄像机前绕过，对耀眼的聚光灯视而不见。

他向他走去。

“您好，请问您方便和我换个位置吗？” 

他踏光而来。

“从我原来的位置看舞台，视角比这边更好。”黑羽对服部如是说。

服部戏谑地扭头看了一眼还有些发怔的工藤，没待后者有所反应，便答应了下来：“行啊。”他笑。

黑羽同样报之一笑：“君子成人之美，谢谢。我原来的座位在B区3排，靠左侧过道的第一个。”

服部远远地确认了一下，点了点头，便从容离席了。

“你……”工藤卡壳了一下，注视着黑羽在自己身边坐下，“你真换过来啦？我还以为你之前在开玩笑呢。”

黑羽摸了摸鼻子，回答道：“因为刚才一直被缠着……就挺不舒服的。”

工藤垂眼笑了笑，轻声说：“是吗。”陈述句的语气。那句话的意思是……和我坐一起就舒服吗？

主持人和摄像师在黑羽离席后多了个心眼，把负责直播的摄像机的镜头对准黑羽的背影，结果，他们和观众一起见证了黑羽去找工藤的这一幕。

弹幕炸开了。

[我ghdigjodfgjlg他为什么去找工藤新一了？？？]

[上面的姐妹你乱码了]

[谢邀，我是男的，刚才我脸砸键盘上了……这就是他说的有点事？？靠靠靠原来是去找他的小情郎了]

[小情郎XD我崽真是把一日不见思君如狂表现得淋漓尽致]

[他都公开屠狗了你们居然还能叫他崽……]

[emmm不然还能怎么办，总不能叫他分手吧，而且工藤新一长得和我崽那么像，我就当他们是自恋了OTL]

[说起来还没看他们公开同框过，奶一口今晚肯定有]

镜头远远地拍着，他们似乎在交谈。但因为是在直播场内情况，并非是单人采访，所以摄像师不好把镜头拉得太近。因此，他们在交谈些什么，谁和谁交谈，观众们全都无法得知。

但令许多观众意外的是，不多时，服部忽然站起身来，朝镜头这边走过来。摄像机本想跟着移动，但却发现，其实并不用——因为服部根本就是朝着这边走过来的。

然后……服部坐到了黑羽的座位上。不仅如此，他还友好地对着镜头打了个招呼，解释道：“黑羽君找我换位置，他们俩想坐一起。我总不能当个棒打鸳鸯的恶人吧？”

主持人先是愣了愣，旋即反应过来，在背后打了个手势，示意摄像师把镜头对准服部……和旁边的小偶像，准备简要采访几句后就继续走直播流程，带领观众逛完整个会场。

而与此同时，弹幕再一次炸开了。

[刚才哪位预言家说今晚快新会公开同框的，秒秒钟奶中啊]

[虽然我觉得人家可能就是随口一说，但是秒应证还是好绝]

[我本来以为我崽只是过去找他对象唠嗑，谁知道他这一去就不回了]

[一去不回真实笑死]

[我好酸啊，不过我一想到一会儿镜头到工藤新一那边的时候，他们家粉应该也和我们一样的心情……]

[共沉沦大法好XD]

[别说了……我就是新一粉，正在哭着说I’m fine]

[别哭啊，你来晚了，新一之前已经出镜和回答问题过了]

[？？？？？？]

先前还未入场或就座的观众陆陆续续找到自己的座位，就座了。工藤和黑羽有一搭没一搭地聊了一会儿后，自各处音箱中传出的“晚会即将开始”的通知就响彻会场了。

一男一女两名晚会主持人于会场内灯光暗下去的时刻款步上台。观众席的攀谈声逐渐微弱了下去，直至消失。聚光灯重新亮起，照在舞台中间的两名主持人的身上，他们胸前别致的胸针在灯光下熠熠生辉。

他们在台上讲述着过去的一年里，国内艺能界内诞生的作品数、发生的大事、颁发的奖项……台下的听众们也跟着回忆起在这之前的一年内自己都做了些什么。

黑羽在前一年里，每个月都会登顶几次社交平台热搜榜，因为他这一轮的巡回演唱会已经开了25场，每场的关注度都非常之高。多数的工作时间里，他和巡演团队都在按高标准进行集训，力求让每一场演出都能够完美无瑕。

工藤上一年度和往年一样，多数时间都扎在电影剧组里。过去这一年里，他参演了两部电影和一部公益短片，其余的工作时间则是在跑早前拍的电影的路演，以及一些别的公开活动，比方说广告、晚会等。

主持人的开场白并不长，言简意赅。不多时，他们便慷慨激昂地邀请第一位致辞的嘉宾上台——那是工藤十分敬仰的老戏骨。

老戏骨精神矍铄，讲话没有什么架子和官腔，脸上始终挂着微笑，给他的大家风范中平添了几分慈祥与柔和。他把这数十年来自己满怀热忱地投身表演的人生经历和心路历程对着台下的满座宾朋娓娓道来，说着自己从一腔孤勇到沿途有人做伴，既振奋人心，又感人肺腑。

工藤正襟危坐，神情认真而严肃，听着前辈的致辞，他心中一阵震颤，但与此同时，他又觉得哪里隐隐有些不对劲。往年的晚会里，前辈也曾上台致过辞，但与现在给人的感觉都不同——他像是在讲……到目前为止的全部人生。

“……感谢在场诸位的聆听，未来是由你们创造并书写的。我想，我真的该好好休息一下了——从现在起，我不会再拍戏了。”

老戏骨此话一出，举座哗然。

工藤诧愕得差点儿整个人从座椅上弹了起来。他左手几乎弯曲成爪，死死地掐着自己的右胳膊。他满心满脸全是惊愕，连嘴巴都不受控制地张大了。

老戏骨莞尔，对着观众席深深地鞠了一躬，而后昂首阔步下了台。

“怎么会……”工藤囔囔。

我还没有和前辈对过戏……还没有和他合作过……工藤茫然地想。他在拍第一部戏的时候，曾见过老戏骨来探导演的班，甚至有幸在下戏后和老戏骨交流了一番。那时候，前辈笑着对他说：“你很有灵性，又这么年轻，我可以预见的，你的戏路一定会很宽，前途无量。希望你不要骄矜自满，不要三天打鱼两天晒网，多练习基本功，多练的同时多想、多思考。不要丢了自己的初心和梦想啊，”前辈拍了拍工藤的肩膀，“希望我们有机会可以合作吧，虽然我现在很少拍戏了。”

其实那时候老戏骨就已经在有意地减少自己接戏的量了，但工藤是真的没有想到，前辈会在这时候突然宣布息影。这么多年了，他早该预见的，也早该做好心理准备了，但是……心里汹涌泛滥的难过和遗憾，他真的没有办法控制。

主持人重新上台说了些什么，工藤不知道，也不想知道。他精神恍惚，左手仍不松劲儿地掐着自己的右小臂。疼痛吗？他不知道，他……感觉不到了。

忽然有温暖的热源贴上工藤冰凉的左手手背，激得他略微回过了一点神。工藤掀起眼帘，正正撞上黑羽关切的眼神。

他不说“别难过了”，他说……

“你笑一笑给我看，好不好？”他的眼神是能溺死人的温柔。

工藤扯出一个难看的笑容。他意识回笼，听到主持人在讲刚刚宣布息影的老戏骨的贡献与成就，蓦地想起了一首老歌，词曲都是乐坛的一位前辈为老戏骨而写的。他不禁想，自己息影的那一天，会是怎样的光景呢？

黑羽见工藤刚刚还清醒着，结果又发起了呆。虽然时机不对，但他真的觉得这还挺有趣的——不知道工藤平日里是不是也会随时随地地就发起呆来。他伸出手，在工藤眼前晃了晃，成功把人的注意力唤回来后，问：“在想什么？”

“想到一首歌……”工藤老老实实地回答。

“回头唱几句来听听？”黑羽歪了歪头。

“我不会唱歌，”工藤顿了顿，补充道，“其实这么说都算是种自夸了。”

“欸？”

工藤轻叹了口气：“我五音不全。”

“这样啊……”黑羽无声地笑了笑，“没事的啊，我会唱就可以了，你想听什么我都可以唱给你听。”他的眸中溢出明丽的笑意，倏地点亮了世界。

**\- TBC -**

**Author's Note:**

> You can comment on me in any language. Thank you for all the comments!


End file.
